Cerezos bajo la lluvia
by NowhereNox
Summary: La guerra contra Aizen ha terminado, y un nuevo enemigo se abre paso entre rayos y fuego. Su objetivo: un noble orgulloso...  Advertencia: Primer Fic! No yaoi, ni yuri.
1. Un mal presentimiento

Etto, este es mi primer FanFic, estoy algo nerviosa, lo iré subiendo de a poco ^^ Espero que les guste!

Primero aclararé una cosa sobre la historia: NO tengo planificado que Ichigo comience a perder sus poderes como en la trama original, eso sería un gran problema para la historia.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, solo la historia me pertenece (o eso espero...) 

* * *

><p>Todo estaba agitado en el Sereitei las últimas semanas. Luego de la guerra contra Aizen, los capitanes no paraban de llenar papeleo, los tenientes corrían detrás de los subordinados que aún estaban en pie (mientras que, como era de esperarse, hacían mas informes). También debían encargarse de la masiva cantidad de hollows que estaban apareciendo, asunto que se había vuelto complicado después de muchos ataques de arrancar poderosos que se estaban dando en la sociedad de almas, dejando heridos a muchos reclutas. Si, hasta los capitanes habían tenido que desenfundar sus zampakuto o lanzar kidô algunas veces.<p>

Pero este día, las cosas estaban sumamente tranquilas. Los capitanes estaban disfrutando uno de los pocos momentos de paz que se les había dado últimamente. Algunos simplemente descansaban, como Komamura, Kyoraku (que ya tenía en su cuenta varias botellas de sake vacías, para disgusto de su siempre atareada teniente) Ukitake y Unohana, mientras que otros aprovechaban para realizar sus actividades preferidas. Soi Fong practicaba sus técnicas de asesinato, con un muñeco que, extrañamente, tenia pelo rubio y llevaba un sombrero a rayas, verde y blanco. Kurotsuchi Mayuri estaba investigando los nuevos especímenes recogidos en el Hueco Mundo, algo que lo ponía inmensamente feliz, ya que no había podido dedicarse a ellos por todo el papeleo que se vio obligado a hacer. Zaraki Kenpachi corría por todo el Sereitei buscando a alguien que quisiera entrenar con el, pero, al ser Yachiru la que guiaba, no tenían muchos resultados. Hitsugaya Tôshirô disfrutaba de una siesta en su despacho, asegurado con kidô para que su voluptuosa teniente no lo molestara. Todos aprovechaban el tiempo antes de la reunión de capitanes y tenientes que se celebraría mas tarde.

El único ambiente tenso en el Sereitei se mostraba en el escuadrón 6. Abarai Renji, con shunpo, recorría los pasillos para llegar rápido al despacho de su capitán. Se había retrasado (en realidad, había perdido la noción del tiempo tomando sake con otros tenientes), y debía apresurarse para entregar sus informes. Llego a la puerta del despacho, y toco la puerta con nerviosismo. Kuchiki Byakuya mandó un pulso de energía espiritual, indicando a Renji que podía entrar. Este sabía que su capitán era un hombre de pocas palabras (la mayoría del tiempo, en realidad, casi ninguna) y que se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades, por eso le extraño encontrarlo de espaldas a su escritorio, mirando por la ventana, en vez de revisando los reportes para la reunión de ese día. El teniente no dijo nada sobre esto, solo depositó los informes sobre el escritorio:

Renji: Taichô, aquí tiene los informes que me encargo. Tiene que revisar los primeros 2 y complet... Taichô?

Byakuya: ...

Renji: TAICHÔ!

Byakuya: Renji... -levantando una ceja- no hace falta que grites... Qué sucede?

Renji: Disculpe taichô, es que estaba explicándole lo de los informes, y me parecío que estaba distraído... Sucede algo taichô?

Byakuya: ...no. -dijo, dándose vuelta y mirando por la ventana- Me retirare a mi mansión, terminaré con los informes luego de la reunión de hoy.

Renji: Uhmm, esta todo bien taichô?-El teniente ya se encontraba preocupado, no solo su capitán estaba actuando extraño, si no que también dejaría sus informes sin terminar-

Byakuya: ...esta paz... -se dirigió hacia la puerta- Nos encontraremos en el escuadrón 1. No llegues tarde, Abarai. -salió del despacho con paso tranquilo y elegante, dejando solo a su perplejo teniente-

_Que esta pasando taicho? Que es lo que lo tiene así?_-pensó Renji, que sabía que su capitán le llamaba Abarai cuando estaba molesto. Suspiro, deseando terminar lo antes posible el día de trabajo para ir a disfrutar con sus amigos otro buen trago de sake.

_Que es esta sensación? La calma que se siente es... perturbadora... Necesito un té y dejar de pensar en tonterías... Y concentrarme en mis deberes...-_pensó Byakuya, mientras se dirijía a la mansión.

- Mundo Real -

Esa mañana, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo un aburrido libro de historia. Había descuidado un poco sus calificaciones porque los hollows estaban apareciendo en cantidades inusuales, así como pasaba en la Sociedad de Almas, y debía estudiar, aunque le resultaba demasiado pesado. Cerca de él, sentada en un cojín en el piso, se encontraba Kuchiki Rukia, dibujando chappys en su cuaderno, como era costumbre. Ella había sido enviada de nuevo al mundo real luego de ser ascendida a teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón, para ayudar.

Ichigo de vez en cuando se distraía de sus tareas, y sin darse cuenta, se quedaba viendola. Ella no hacía nada al respecto, concentrada en sus dibujos, hasta que finalmente levantó la vista, y se encontró con esos ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente.

Rukia: Que miras, cabeza de zanahoria? -dijo con si típico tono burlón-

Ichigo: Nada, enana -dijo molesto y un poco sonrojado-

Rukia: Ya lo se, te gustaría dibujar tan bien como yo lo hago -con aires de suficiencia-

Ichigo: Por que querría saber dibujar tontos conejos?

Rukia: No hables así de Chappy, él es... -el sonido del celular de la shinigami detuvo una de sus tantas peleas diarias, era una alerta de hollow- Otra vez? Son demasiados... Algo extraño está sucediendo...

Ichigo: Ya irás luego a la Sociedad de Almas para averigüar que pasa, ahora vamos por el hollow, no quiero darle la oportunidad a Ishida de ganarme de mano!

Rukia: Esta bien, vámonos!

Era un hollow bastante débil, Ichigo no tardo mucho en deshacerse de él. Pero estaba preocupado por Rukia, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ichigo: Oye, sucede algo?

Rukia: Acaso Kurosaki-san se preocupa por mi? -dijo con ese tono meloso que tanto molestaba al pelinaranja-

Ichigo: Maldita enana, estoy preguntándote seriamente, estás tan distraída que ese hollow casi te hace daño!

Rukia: Eso no es verdad, baka! Pero... -dudando- están apareciendo muchos hollows seguidos, y es algo inquietante... creo que volveré antes a la sociedad de almas para investigar, y luego iré a la reunión.

Ichigo: Esta bien, envíales saludos a todos, hasta al chulo de tu hermano! -Rukia uso shunpo y le pego en la cabeza- Auch, eso dolió enana! -observando como ella se alejaba-

Rukia: Eso te pasa por hablar mal de nii-sama! Volveré mas tarde, zanahoria! -desapareció hacia la tienda de Urahara, quien ya tenía preparado el portal-

Ichigo: Tsk, maldición... sera mejor seguir con mis tareas... -Volviendo a su casa-

- Sociedad de Almas -

Faltaba muy poco para la reunión de capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13, y la gran mayoría se encontraban ya en el escuadrón 1. Kenpachi y Yachiru todavía no llegaban (como era costumbre, se les hizo tarde por la mala orientación del capitán y su afán por seguir las indicaciones que le daba su teniente), pero lo realmente llamativo era la ausencia de un capitán que siempre acostumbraba llegar siempre temprano: Byakuya.

Rukia: Renji, no has visto a nii-sama?

Renji: No... se fue a la mansión temprano y dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí... Pero... -nervioso-

Rukia: Pero? Sucedió algo? -no era normal en Renji ponerse tenso, y empezó a preocuparse- Paso algo con nii-sama?

Renji: N-No! Es solo que note algo extraсo en su humor hoy. Estaba distraído, dejo sus informes sin terminar... -miró a su amiga, que tenнa cara de preocupación, cosa que no le gustaba al pelirrojo- No te preoc... -Renji se interrumpió cuando sintió la presencia del capitan comandante-

Todos los presentes se acomodaron en sus lugares, y como era costumbre, Kenpachi y Yachiru llegaron haciendo un gran alboroto. Cuando todo estuvo tranquilo y preparado, Yamamoto miro alrededor:

Yamamoto: ... Dónde esta Kuchiki-taichô? -Su pregunta no fue contestada por ninguno, nadie lo sabía- Bueno, hablaré con el más tarde, empecemos. Capitanes y tenientes, la reunión llevada a cabo el día de... -se interrumpió de golpe, y el ambiente se puso tenso-

Todos lo sintieron, un reiatsu muy poderoso, pero familiar, que aumentaba cada vez más.

Renji: Ese es...

Rukia: Imposible...

Hitsugaya: Pero...¿por qué él...

Hitsugaya no tuvo tiempo para terminar la frase, porque una explosión ensordecedora, seguida por la ausencia repentina del reiatsu que habían sentido, los dejó sin habla a todos, que se quedaron en sus posiciones, esperando órdenes. Unos segundos después escucharon a los reclutas movilizándose y dando la alarma. Un recluta del Onmitsukidô entro al recinto y se arrodilló:

-Se ha producido un ataque dentro del Sereitei. No sabemos cuantos atacantes son, pero posiblemente los ryokas sigan dentro perímetro. Deben tomarse precauciones por posibles proyectiles explosivos y aéreos como los del ataque reciente.

Yamamoto: Cuáles fueron los daños del ataque? Dónde se produjo?

-Los daños aún no fueron calculados, se esta intentando apagar el fuego y atender a los heridos. El ataque se produjo... en la mansión Kuchiki. 

* * *

><p>Terminado el capítulo uno, espero que les guste ^^<br>Si quieren hacerme alguna crítica (constructiva, claro está) será muy bienvenida, porque así puedo ir aprendiendo poco a poco. Lo mismo para hacerme sugerencias sobre la historia (aunque tengo varios capítulos escritos ya, jeje), errores, etc.  
>Muchas gracias por su tiempo!<p>

Ja ne, minna-san!

Nowhere Nox


	2. ¡Incendio, rayos y caos!

Bueno, vengo a actualizar con un capítulo pequeño. Al final del fic contestaré los reviews del anterior ^^ Realmente me hicieron muy feliz, muchas gracias ^^ Ahora, a la historia!

* * *

><p>-... en la mansión Kuchiki.<p>

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio hasta ese momento, la primera en reaccionar fue Rukia.

Rukia: Nii-sama! -y se dirijió hacia la puerta, pero su camino fue bloqueado por su capitán-

Ukitake: Tienes que controlarte y esperar las ordenes del capitán comandante. Actuar de manera impulsiva podría complicar las cosas. -aunque se lo notaba preocupado, todo lo dijo con una tranquilidad que logró calmar un poco a Rukia, que decidió esperar-.

Yamamoto: Capitanes Hitsugaya, Unohana y Ukitake, junto con los teniente Abarai y Kuchiki, diríjanse a la mansión. Los demás recorran el sereitei, busquen a los ryokas y captúrenlos. No permitan que nadie escape! Dispérsense!

Todo salieron usando shunpo hacia sus respectivos puestos. Rukia y su grupo se encaminó a la mansión Kuchiki con rapidez. No sabían que pasaba allí, pero no podían sentir el reiatsu de Byakuya. Ninguno hablo hasta que llegaron.

Los shinigamis corrían de un lado para el otro, intentando apagar el fuego que ardía en la parte delantera del hogar del noble, que no dejaba que ellos se adentraran para buscar más heridos.

Renji: -parando a uno de los reclutas- Hey, donde esta Kuchiki-taichô?

Shinigami: Todaíia no hay noticias de el, estamos intentando llegar mas allá del fuego para saber donde está.

Rukia: No podemos esperar más -saco su zampakuto- Mae, Sode No Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!

Dirigió la avalancha de hielo a donde las llamas no eran tan poderosas, logrando abrir una brecha. Todos corrieron y lograron llegar a uno de los patios interiores de la mansión. Era tan grande que pudieron correr rodeando el lugar, que ardía con llamas incontrolables, con Rukia a la cabeza.

_Nii-sama, donde estas?_ -la ansiedad de la shinigami iba en aumento. -Nii-sama! -lo llamó-

Ukitake: Allí! -señalando al jardín-

Renji: Taichô...!

Y lo vieron. Byakuya se encontraba inmóvil, tirado en el pasto cerca del río que estaba fuera de su habitación. Había sangre en su cabeza y estaba inconsciente. Todos llegaron a su encuentro, y Unohana comenzó a revisarlo inmediatamente.

Unohana: Tiene muchas quemaduras en los brazos y varios golpes, uno grande en la cabeza. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, y rápido.

Hitsugaya y Renji (que estaba furioso) estaban buscando por los alrededores a los responsables, pero no necesitaron esperar mucho.

...: Hasta que por fin aparecen los shinigamis.

Una hombre apareció cerca del grupo. Era alto, su pelo negro estaba traspasado por unos reflejos rojos, su tez era muy pálida, y sus ojos eran rojos, oscuros y penetrantes. Llevaba una espada al hombro.

Renji: Quien demonios eres, kisama!

Akamaru: Soy Akamaru, Akamaru Shuko... -recorrió a todos con la mirada- Ohh, veo que la hermana del Kuchiki llego... Lástima, si hubieras permanecido lejos, no hubiera tenido que matarte.

Rukia: Cuál es tu objetivo, maldito?

Akamaru: Jejeje... mi objetivo? Es sencillo. Es el de eliminar a las casas nobles de la sociedad de almas, empezando por él -señalando a Byakuya con su espada-

Hitsugaya: No te saldrás con la tuya! - y se preparó para atacar-

Akamaru: Lo lamento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de divertirme contigo -sonriíendo tranquilo- Pero consideren esto como una advertencia, la próxima vez no logrará salir con vida. Les dejo un regalito, shinigamis.

Akamaru corto el aire con su zampakuto, que desde la punta envió hacia ellos un rayo rojo de gran poder.

Unohana: Bakudo #81: Danku!

El rayo exploto en la pared de vacío, produciendo que los arboles de cerezos de los alrededores empezaran a quemarse. El hechizo de la capitana desapareció y el polvo se disipó.

Renji: Dónde demonios está? -el pelirrojo estaba furioso-

Unohana: Uso su habilidad para generar una distracción y retirarse, ya no podremos alcanzarlo. Lo más importante ahora es sacar al capitan Kuchiki de aquí, no podré mantenerlo estable en este ambiente por mucho tiempo.

Al parecer, estaban logrando controlar las llamas de la entrada, porque un grupo del 4to escuadrón llego cargando una camilla. Ubicaron a Byakuya y se dirigieron hacia allí. Hitsugaya y Ukitake debían ir a informar a Yamamoto, así que se separaron del grupo.

Al llegar, Unohana les indicó que esperaran en el pasillo mientras ella examinaba al capitán, que seguía sin reaccionar. Rukia y Renji se sentaron, ambos estaban preocupados y furiosos, no habían podido hacer nada contra el que había herido a Byakuya.

Renji: Él estará bien... El... Por favor! Es Kuchiki Byakuya... Él estará bien - el pelirrojo no podía estar mas alterado, y sus palabras poco ayudaron a Rukia, que temblaba de arriba a abajo, hasta que notó que una mano se posaba en su hombro-

...: Nunca creí verte dudar tanto de tu hermano, enana.

Rukia levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos profundos, que le quitaron el aire por un segundo.

Rukia: Ichigo, qué haces aquí?

Ichigo: Las noticias vuelan. Urahara y Yoruichi se enteraron del ataque y me llamaron. Vine lo más rápido que pude. Ahora... Por qué estas temblando tanto? Es tu hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya el que esta ahí dentro. No confías en él?

Rukia: Baka... -dijo, pero una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Él tenía razón.

Se quedaron sentados, esperando. Finalmente, Unohana salió de la habitación.

Unohana: Kuchiki-taichô estará bien. Ninguna de sus heridas era demasiado profunda, las quemaduras sanarán rápidamente, y el golpe en su cabeza no generará complicaciones. No ha despertado, pero ya no esta inconsciente, solo dormido. Pueden pasar a verlo, pero recuerden que necesita descansar. Yo iré a informarle al capitan Yamamoto y al resto de los capitanes.

Rukia: -haciendo una reverencia- Arigatô Gosaimazu.

Unohana le sonrió y se alejo de allí. Los 3 chicos ingresaron en la habitación, y se dirigieron hacia la cama donde Byakuya estaba descansando. Su cabeza estaba vendada, al igual que sus brazos. Parecía estar tenso.

Rukia: Nii-sama... -suspiro con pesadez- Chicos, me quedare aquí esta noche...

Renji: Nos quedaremos contigo

Ichigo: Y no aceptaremos un "no" como respuesta.

Rukia: ...arigatô -y les regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Respondo los reviews. Sepan que con los 4 que recibí me sentí la persona más especial del mundo, jeje ^^<p>

**Elenita-chan:** Mi primer review, muchas gracias por los ánimos, y ojalá mi forma de narración te siga gustando, realmente pensé que era demasiado detallista... Arigatô gozaimasu ^^  
><strong><br>AdrylovesChappy:** Me encantó tu review, jejeje ^^ Vamos todos a rescatar a Byakuya! (Oh, espera, soy la autora... si lo salvo no habría fic... Uhmmm, que problemático...) Muchas gracias :D  
><strong><br>Albii-chan:**Feliz año para ti también (olvidé que hace poco empezó el 2012 ^^U). Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ Byakushii está vivo, jeje ^^

**kia-kuchiki: **Un review especial de una persona especial, jejeje. Hablamos casi todos los días, sabes que fuiste un gran apoyo a la hora de subir mi fic, muchas gracias :D ^^

Listo! Terminado! Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ Ja ne!

Now-san


	3. Luna Llena

Vengo a actualizar, pero con un capitulo más largo! ^^ Espero que no les moleste es que no quise cortarlo antes, no quedaba bien ^^U Abajo contesto los reviews! Disfrutenlo ^^ (eso espero, jeje).  
>Aclaración: El nombre de Akamaru significa "Rojo" (por sus rayos). Shuko… no significa nada, creo, es solo algo que se me ocurrió ^^U<p>

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece… (menos mal, porque si no, no seria ni la mitad de bueno!)

* * *

><p>- 4to escuadrón, Sereitei -<p>

Estaba rodeado de fuego... Llamas por todos lados... Cada vez más cerca, amenazándolo... Kuchiki Byakuya abrió sus ojos de golpe. Y se dio cuenta que donde estaba: una habitación del 4to escuadrón, y lo más cercano a una llama que había existido era una vela ya apagada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Se molestó consigo mismo, por la pesadilla generada por su subconsciente.

Intento levantarse deprisa, pero eso solo le hizo recostarse de nuevo. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, mareado. Alguien lo había vendado, al igual que habían hecho con sus brazos. Lo intento de nuevo, esta vez con mas lentitud, se sentó en la cama espaciosa, y miró alrededor.

Kurosaki y Abarai estaban sentados cada uno en un extremo del sillón, profundamente dormidos. Byakuya se sorprendió, qué hacían ellos 2 allí? La respuesta llego rápido, cuando sintió algo que se movía cerca de él. Rukia estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, sobre el colchón. Estaba dormida profundamente, pero sus puños estaban apretados y temblaba. Byakuya la miro unos segundos, y luego tomó una de las mantas que lo cubrían, se la colocó en los hombros, y la observó. Pasado un instante, la chica se relajó y dejó de temblar.

Ella evidentemente estaba velando por su salud, pero él no entendía por qué, nunca lo había hecho. No había querido asesinarla antes de la traición de Aizen? No le había dado la espalda en la rebelión de las zampakutô, cuando se unió a Muramasa? No le había mentido durante años sobre Hisana? Y aun así... Ella estaba allí, sufriendo el frio y el cansancio para cuidarlo. Eso generaba sentimientos en el noble que siempre intentaba bloquear, así que aparto la mirada y la dirigió hacia el cielo estrellado que se divisaba por la ventana.

_"Hay luna llena"-_ pensó. Le gustaba mirar la luna, era una de sus actividades favoritas con Hisana. Sigo contemplándola, intentando alargar esa calma, pero una pregunta siguió abriéndose paso en su cabeza, y no pudo evitarla mas: Que había sucedido?

Empezó a recordar, desde el principio: había llegado a la mansión luego de retirarse del escuadrón. Se dirigió a su habitación y pidió que le llevaran el té allí, que tomo sentado viendo los cerezos de su jardín. Luego, se había recostado en su cama y no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido, pero así fue. Para cuando despertó, ya era hora de la reunión en el 1er escuadrón. Se molestó porque sus sirvientes no lo habían llamado, he intentó apresurarse para llegar a tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta: una barrera estaba rodeando su habitación. Inmediatamente, supo que era resistente, pero no lo suficiente como para retenerlo allí, así que empezó a aumentar se reiatsu para romperla. Parecía que estaba teniendo efecto, la barrera cedía de a poco, hasta que finalmente se rompió. Pero automáticamente, vio que algo rojo y brillante se abalanzaba sobre el, algo que parecía un rayo. Lo esquivó por poco, pero este choco contra la pared trasera de su habitación, generando un incendio y una onda expansiva que había hecho que se cayera, dándose la cabeza contra la punta de un mueble. De ahí en mas los recuerdos eran borrosos, un dolor agudo en la cabeza, el intento por salir de su habitación, los cerezos, el rio... y nada mas, hasta el momento en que despertó.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo. Como le había pasado esto a él? Lo habían derrotado de una manera absurda... Pero ya no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora la pregunta había cambiado: Por qué? Era obvio que el ataque había sido planeado minuciosamente, y que él era el objetivo. La barrera había cumplido varias funciones, pensaba: retenerlo en la mansión, mientras los demás se encontraban, juntos en otro lugar lejano, evitar que pudiera avisarles de peligro inminente usando su reiatsu, y ocultarle la presencia del enemigo, que estaba preparando su ataque para que no pudiera esquivarlo. Esto ultimó no había sido logrado, el agresor seguramente no esperaba esa velocidad de parte del capitán.

Aun así, Byakuya no se sentía mejor. Su orgullo había sido manchado, y ese pensamiento lo golpeo como un afilado cuchillo. Miro de nuevo la Luna... Las cosas definitivamente eran mas fáciles antes, cuando no tenia que cargar todo el peso el solo...

La mañana siguiente, Rukia se despertó adolorida. Sus brazos estaban dormidos y su cuello resentido por la posición incomoda en la que había dormido. Se incorporó, desorientada y sintió un peso sobre sus hombros: una frazada.

Rukia: Pero que... - levantó la vista, aun perdida, y se encontró con unos ojos grises y frios mirándola fijamente. Sonrió aliviada- Nii-sama! Menos mal...

Byakuya: Rukia...

Ichigo: Siempre tan efusivo, eh Byakuya?

Renji e Ichigo habían despertado con la exclamación de la chica, que miro a Ichigo de manera reprobatoria.

Byakuya: Tu falta de respeto a tus superiores no es algo nuevo, Kurosaki. Soy Kuchiki-taichô para ti.

Ichigo: Y así agradeces que nos hayamos quedado toda la noche cuidándote.

Byakuya: Por la estridencia de tus ronquidos, podría haber dejado de respirar sin que te dieras cuenta.

...: Siempre tan simpático, Byakuya-bo.

_No puede ser..._- pensó el capitán de la 6ta división, mientras veía aparecer por el alfeizar de la ventana a Yoruichi Shihôin. La persona más molesta para ál, tenía la habilidad de llegar cuando menos la quería. Cerró sus ojos y froto sus sienes, sin contestar. Esos 2 habían logrado que su dolor de cabeza volviera.

Yoruichi: No te preocupes Byakuya-bo, solo estoy de pasada. Quería saber como estaba mi querido discípulo.

Byakuya le dedicó una mirada helada, y no respondió. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de empezar una pelea, supuso que ella se cansaría en algún momento. Pero la reina del shunpo no tuvo tiempo de continuar, ya que 3 personas entraron en la habitación en ese momento. Ukitake, Kyôraku y Oihana se acercaron a la cama de Byakuya, que los miró sin interés.

Ukitake: Yare Yare, Yoruichi, vas a hacer que el paciente se altere -dijo riendo un poco-

Kyôraku: Ajá, no debemos olvidar que él esta delicado ahora.

Byakuya los miró de la peor manera que pudo, se estaban burlando de él en sus propias narices! Pero una puntada aguda hizo que se tuviera que frotar las sienes de nuevo, intentando calmar el dolor. Rukia se le acercó más, visiblemente preocupada, sin saber bien que hacer.

Unohana: Kuchiki-taichô, le duele la cabeza?  
>Byakuya: No es nada...<p>

Unohana: Bueno, revisaré sus heridas, mientras tanto tendremos que informarnos de lo sucedido ayer.

Unohana se acercó y empezó con su labor, cambiando los vendajes de sus brazos y su cabeza. Él dejo trabajar a la capitana, mientras informaba todo lo que había sacado en claro durante la noche. Cuando terminó, Ukitake reveló lo que había sucedido en la mansión Kuchiki. Cuando terminó, todos hicieron silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Yoruichi: Bueno, iré a buscar a Soi Fong, quiero saber que averiguo su escuadrón en la mansión Kuchiki.

Kyoraku: Yoruichi-san, ve con cuidado. Tu también eras cabeza de una de las 4 casas nobles. Hay una posibilidad de que vaya a por ti también.

Yoruichi: Yo no voy a dejar que me atrape tan fácilmente como al niño Byakuya -dijo, guiño un ojo y luego salió por la ventana-

Byakuya la miro salir sin ninguna expresión en particular en el rostro, pero una vena que se marcaba en su frente era una señal de lo molesto que estaba. Quería salir de allí, y quería hacerlo ya.

Byakuya: Unohana-taichô, me gustaría volver a mi mansión. Hare reposo allí.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que finalmente Ukitake rompió el silencio.

Ukitake: Byakuya, tu mansión... Esta básicamente destruida en estos momentos. Están haciendo todo lo posible para repararla rápidamente, pero el fuego consumió el 75% del lugar y se tardo en empezar la reconstrucción por las investigaciones que se hicieron allí. Es conveniente que permanezcas aquí hasta que todo este arreglado.

Todos miraron al noble, que se había quedado mirando fijamente a Ukitake con su típica expresión. Luego cerró sus ojos y se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama. Suspiró, y miro por la ventana. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un sentimiento extraño, quizás nostalgia, se vio reflejado en esos ojos grises.

Byakuya: De acuerdo...

Nadie supo que decir. Rukia miraba a su hermano son ojos tristes. Su teniente había desviado la mirada, al igual que el pelinaranja. Los capitanes de la 13va y la 8va se retiraron, alegando que debían informar de todo a Yamamoto y a los demás capitanes. Unohana termino de cambiar los vendajes y revisar las heridas y también salió. Ichigo y Renji decidieron ir a comer algo, pero cuando le dijeron a Rukia, ella prefirió quedarse con su hermano, diciendo que no tenia hambre. Ambos muchachos sabían que eso era mentira, ella no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior, pero decidieron no discutir. La situación no era la mejor, así que se despidieron y salieron.

La habitación se sumió en silencio. Byakuya continuaba mirando por la ventana, su mente estaba lejos. Rukia le dedicaba algunas miradas furtivas, preocupada. Se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a su hermano... pero tampoco sabía que hacer. Suspiro inconscientemente, y eso saco al noble de sus cavilaciones, que la miro fríamente. La shinigami estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada, ya que él la utilizaba en todo momento.

Byakuya: Creo que dormiré un rato...

Rukia: De acuerdo nii-sama. Yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.

Byakuya: ... -solo la miro con expresión indiferente, y luego se acostó y cerró sus ojos-

La pequeña shinigami observó como la respiración de su hermano fue haciéndose cada vez más profunda, y como sus afiladas facciones se relajaron un poco (aunque no demasiado), y sonrió. Él iba a estar bien, como siempre... Ichigo tenía razón...

Espera... ¿por qué pensaba en ese idiota en un momento como ese? ¿Y por que estaba sonriendo al hacerlo? Sacudió la cabeza, sonrojada y molesta consigo misma, suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba tan cansada...

_Hay luna llena...-_fue lo ultimó que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Rukia despertó varias horas después. Todavía era muy de noche, la luna seguía brillando tranquilamente. Se desperezó, bostezando, pero se detuvo al instante, mirando con miedo la cama vacía que estaba a su lado.<p>

_Nii-sama?_- se alarmó, levantándose rápidamente de la silla. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se dirigió hacia la puerta, iría a buscar a Unohana, pero cuando salió por la puerta, casi choca con la susodicha.

Rukia: Unohana-taichô -hizo una pequeña reverencia- Lamento mi brusquedad, pero...

Unohana: Lo se, Rukia-san. Sentí el reiatsu de tu hermano desaparecer del escuadrón hace unos momentos, pero dejo un rastro bastante evidente de seguir. -la capitana sonrió amablemente- Ve a buscarlo, y tráelo de nuevo aquí, todavía no está recuperado.

Rukia: Hai! Volveré con él, Unohana-taichô. -luego de una rápida inclinación, salió corriendo con shunpo-

La shinigami recorrió las calles del Sereitei a toda velocidad, hasta la puerta de la mansión, siguiendo el reiatsu de su hermano. Entró y miró unos segundos hacia su hogar. La reconstrucción no había comenzado. Siguió caminando por los jardines, con los cerezos calcinados, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Su hermano estaba allí, silencioso, de pie frente al rio que corría frente a la puerta de su habitación, en el lugar donde lo habían encontrado herido. Rukia se acercó un poco, pero no dijo nada. El silencio solo fue roto por el sonido de la brisa que corría, removiendo los cabellos de ambos. Se quedaron así unos minutos.

Byakuya: Rukia... ¿Te enviaron a vigilarme? -sin mirarla-

Rukia: No, nii-sama... Pero Unohana-taichô me pidió que te llevara de vuelta al cuarto escuadrón, todavía no estas recupe... -se interrumpió cuando su hermano volteo a verla. No le molestaban las miradas frías de su hermano, pero esta vez podía ver algo más: un dejo de tristeza en los grises ojos del noble, que desapareció en un instante cuando este vio la cara sorprendida de su hermana adoptiva-

Byakuya: ...Lo se -volteando hacia el rio por última vez. Su hermana estaba preocupada, pudo verlo en sus ojos... Y no le gustó- Volvamos...

El noble giró sobre si mismo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el 4to escuadrón, sin mirar siquiera una vez a su incinerada mansión, ni a su hermana. Rukia lo siguió, con la vista clavada al piso, luego de un débil "Hai, nii-sama...". Cuando llegaron, Unohana estaba esperándolos en el pasillo, junto a la puerta de la habitación. Byakuya la miró unos segundos, mientras ella sonreía con su forma habitual, asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y se recostó en su cama.

Unohana: Gracias Rukia-san. Sabía que si tu ibas, podrías traerlo de vuelta.

Rukia: Gracias a usted, Unohana-taichô. -algo sonrojada-

Unohana solo sonrió, le dio las buenas noches a ambos y se retiró, dejando a los hermanos Kuchiki en la habitación, que se dedicaron a continuar, uno con el reposo, y la otra, con su silenciosa compañía...

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente fue para el noble, y resumiéndolo en una palabra, una tortura. La cantidad de visitas que recibió le pareció ridícula, teniendo en cuenta su actitud inmutable hacia todas las almas del Sereitei. Renji e Ichigo habían regresado temprano, a los gritos, discutiendo por alguna tontería propia de ellos. Rukia no había tardado en silenciarlos con un golpe en la nuca para cada uno. Más tarde, Kenpachi hizo su aparición, para asegurarse que el noble estuviera lo suficientemente herido. Según él, "si Kuchiki fue vencido, podía ser que el oponente fuera fuerte... o que el pijo era demasiado delicado", a lo que Byakuya solo reaccionó ignorándolo, aunque con una venita marcada en su frente, acentuada cuando Yachiru se puso a brincar sobre el noble, gritando "Bya-kun" y pidiendo dulces. Unohana llegó más tarde a cambiar sus vendajes, y fue el único momento de paz en lo que iba de la mañana.<p>

Byakuya: Unohana-san... ¿Han averiguado algo?

Unohana: Algunas cosas, ahora mismo iba a informarle. La muestra de reiatsu enemigo que lograron recoger en la mansión corresponde a un ex-shinigami del Gotei 13 que había desaparecido hace unos 120 años. Se llama Akamaru Shukô. No hay demasiados datos sobre él, solo que provenía del distrito 79, Zaraki, y que antes de desaparecer, perteneció al 6to escuadrón.

Un dejo de asomo apareció en el rostro de Byakuya, que luego asintió más para si mismo que para la capitana.

Byakuya: Tendré que investigar en el escuadrón entonces...

Unohana: Abarai-san estuvo encargándose de eso, no hay datos relevantes. Y usted permanecerá aquí el tiempo necesario, dado que no puede regresar a su hogar. Y tengo órdenes de utilizar la fuerza para lograrlo, aunque no creo que sea necesario, no es así, Kuchiki-taichô?

Unohana esbozó una de sus "tranquilas" sonrisas, por lo que el noble solo asintió, con el seño fruncido. Finalmente, su salud estaba en manos de la "pacífica" capitana. Esta se retiró luego de terminar sus labores, dejando al capitán, por fin, solo, y sumido en sus pensamientos. 

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿que tal? ¿Largo y aburrido? ¿O sacaron algo bueno de este capítulo? Dejen un review, si quierenpueden ^^

**elenita-chan: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también ^^ Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho! ^^

**AryaKuchiki (1): **Jajaja, no prob ^^Gracias por incluirlo en tus favoritos! Espero que te siga gustando ^^

**AryaKuchiki (2):** Para nada, me encantan tus reviews!Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, me dan seguridad para seguir escribiendo (realmente pensaba que detallaba "demasiado") ^^ Casualmente, también me encanta ver sufrir a mis personajes favoritos, jajaja, somos 2 crueles entonces? Jajaja. Feliz año para ti también!

**Albii-chan:** Byakushi está sano y salvo, y bien cuidado, jeje. Muchas gracias ^^

**Akisa: **Gracias por el review! Espero no haber tardado mucho ^^U

**AdrylovesChappy:** Una larga lista de gente quieren cuidar a Byakuya parece, jajaja ^^ Muchas gracias ^^

De verdad gracias a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!  
><strong>Nowhere Nox<strong>


	4. Nubes de tormenta

Buenas a todos ^^ Espero que disfruten del nuevo capitulo. Tarde bastante en elegir un titulo ^^U Ya empieza! ^^

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Nubes de tormenta<p>

* * *

><p>- 2 días después -<p>

Byakuya recorría los pasillos de su recién reconstruida mansión. Todo estaba igual: los muebles, las puertas, las paredes... hasta los cerezos quemados habían sido remplazados. La reconstrucción había resultado en una copia casi perfecta de su mansión antes del incidente.

Camino lentamente hasta el santuario, entró y, como acostumbraba a hacer, miró las fotos antiguas sobre el pequeño altar. Su abuelo e Hisana estaban en una posición central, dado que así lo había dispuesto él. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó los pasos de su hermana adoptiva, que caminaba distraídamente y tampoco pareció notar su presencia hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

Rukia: Nii-sama... –con una pequeña reverencia- lamento haberte interrumpido, venía sumida en mis pensamientos y no noté que estabas aquí.

Byakuya solo la miró por sobre su hombro, sin decir nada, y luego dirigío la mirada hacia la foto de Hisana unos segundos.

Byakuya: Volveré al escuadrón, hay demasiado para hacer. -miró unos segundos a su hermana fijamente, que solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, algo cohibida por la forma en que su hermano la analizaba- Cuídate...

El noble salió rápidamente de la habitación luego, con el seño fruncido, pensando en por qué había dicho eso. Rukia, por su parte, no pudo disimular la sorpresa que le había producido escuchar a su hermano decir esa simple palabra. Lo miró marcharse, y luego volteó a ver el cuadro de su hermana, sonrió y siguió su camino.

Debía ir hacia el 13vo escuadrón, seguramente tendría montones de tediosos papeles que completar y firmar. Se sentía cansada, los días pasados le estaban pasando factura, pero debía atender sus responsabilidades. Utilizó shunpo, salió de la mansión y recorrió rápidamente las calles del Sereitei. No había mucha gente fuera, todos estaban entrenando o descansando en los cuarteles. Tomó un atajo, por una calle que nadie usaba por lo general, cuando vió algo: la figura de un hombre apoyada en la pared. El sonrió mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella lo reconoció al instante...

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>-Sociedad de Almas, mansión Kuchiki-<p>

Byakuya se encontraba en el 6to escuadrón. La pila de informes que debía hacer era considerablemente pequeña. Debía aceptar que Abarai había realizado un buen trabajo. Completó algunos papeles y, como no había nada que hacer allí y la capitana Unohana le había recomendado no hacer esfuerzos durante unos días, se dirigió a su mansión. Ya en su hogar, fue a el estudio, quería investigar en los archivos secretos de su familia, por si encontraba información sobre el enemigo.

Entró en la habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca, dispuesto a pasar una larga tarde leyendo viejos archivos, cuando notó que había un objeto sobre el escritorio, generalmente vacío. Se acercó y lo tomo, analizándolo. Consistía en un rectángulo, metálico y plateado, con una pantalla en negro, parecidas a las que tenían en el 12vo escuadrón, pero sintió en ella un reiatsu levemente familiar. Frunció el seño y se tenso, buscando y esperando a...

...: Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrías que ir a ese lugar. Que predecible... -dijo una voz socarronamente-

Byakuya miró el objeto que aún continuaba en su mano, la pantalla se había encendido, dejando ver a un hombre de ojos rojos...

Akamaru: Jejeje, como siempre, la misma mirada...

Byakuya: ...

Akamaru: Bueno, vayamos al grano. Ya debes saber quien soy. A ver si puedes mantenerte imperturbable con esto.

Akamaru enfocó la cámara hacia un viejo futón a pocos metros. Una sombra estaba acostada sobre él... Byakuya no pudo evitar que una expresión de sorpresa, y luego de ira, cruzara su rostro.

Byakuya: Kisama...

Akamaru: Jajaja, por fin, me gusta esa cara. Reflejas furia en tus ojos. Pero si fuera tú, tendría cuidado de no actuar impulsivamente -puso su espada cerca del cuello de Rukia, que respiraba despacio, y parecía profundamente dormida- Ella está sana por ahora, pero eso podría cambiar si su querido hermano no sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra...

Byakuya solo miro fría y sombríamente la pantalla. Una llama silenciosa podía verse claramente en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada, sabía controlarse y debía hacerlo por el bien de su hermana.

Akamaru: Bien, creo que nos estamos entendiendo -sonrío sádicamente, aún con la espada oscilando sobre el cuello de Rukia- Veras... Mentí cuando les dije mis objetivos a tus compañeros. No quiero destruir a todas las casas nobles, no me interesaría por los demás -miro con ojos penetrantes a Byakuya a través de la pantalla- Mi objetivo es solo el gran clan Kuchiki. -dijo, enfatizando irónicamente el "gran"- TÚ eres mi objetivo.

Akamaru acercó más su espada al cuello de Rukia y la apoyó allí, sin presionar.

Byakuya: No te atrevas... -el noble se sentía impotente-

Akamaru: Ohh, parece que obtuve otra reacción de parte tuya, estamos avanzando. Resulta ser que se todo sobre de tu relación con esta pequeña shinigami. Así que podría matarla en este instante... Aunque quizás eso no te afecte, ya que tú ya has intentado matarla una vez.

Akamaru rió y Byakuya solo aumentó la gelidez de su mirada.

Akamaru: Bien bien, muéstrame esa expresión, quiero grabarla en mi memoria -rió con un dejo de locura- Este será el trato: no mataré a la shinigami. Soy una persona justa, y mi problema es solo contigo.

Byakuya: ¿Quién eres en realidad? -el noble no lo demostró, pero estaba ansioso y no dejaba de controlar a su hermana-

Akamaru: No estas en condiciones de exigir información, pero te lo diré de todos modos. Solo soy un shinigami que estaba bajo las órdenes del "gran" -dijo con ironía- capitán Kuchiki Ginrei, tu abuelo... Que siempre estaba cuidando de su hijo adoptivo...

Byakuya se sorprendió, él tenía que hablar de...

Akamaru: ...Kuchiki Kouga. Ese monstruo... -aferró la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza mientras hablaba - Mató a mi hermana, que vivía en el Rukongai. ¡TODO POR SU ORGULLO DE NOBLE!

Akamaru se rodeó de un aura oscura, y sus ojos brillaron con ansias asesinas. Byakuya no dijo nada, pero miró, con disimulada ansiedad, la espada en el cuello de su hermana, que todavía no reaccionaba. Su enemigo se tranquilizó y sonrió socarronamente, acercándose y acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de Rukia, lo que enervó al capitán.

Akamaru: Ella se parece a mi hermana... -ejerció más presión con la punta de la espada y sonrío- Pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacerle daño. Ella no parece estar contagiada de ese enfermizo orgullo noble. -miró a Byakuya- Aunque es evidente que tu sí, y pagarás el precio por las atrocidades de tus antepasados.

Byakuya: Qué quieres? -su voz estaba tranquila, pero en su interior una batalla se libraba entre la furia y la impotencia, y el instinto que le decía que era mejor permanecer tranquilo-.

Akamaru: Voy a atacarte donde más te dolerá: tu clan y tus responsabilidades en la Sociedad de Alma -sonriendo sádicamente- El plan es este: abandonarás la Sociedad de Almas, tu puesto como cabeza de la familia Kuchiki y tu posición de capitán, y te irás al exilio.

Byakuya solo lo miró, desafiándolo, en silencio. Pero por primera vez su mirada vaciló, al ver una pequeña gota de sangre recorría el cuello de su hermana.

Akamaru: Me alegra que entiendas lo que esta en juego aquí. Es ella, o tu vida como la conoces hasta ahora. Es simple, solo debes abandonar todo y esconderte en el mundo humano. No debes decirle nada a ninguna persona, porque créeme, lo sabré -mirada sombría, mirando a Rukia- Y no será agradable... Pero, como ya te dije, soy un hombre justo. Te daré unas horas para pensarlo y largarte. Si en ese tiempo no has cruzado el Senkaimon hacia el mundo real...

Akamaru no completó su amenaza, y tampoco necesitaba hacerlo.

Akamaru: Tienes 2 horas.

* * *

><p>La imagen se distorsionó, y en su lugar apareció un reloj que marcaba 2 horas, y empezó la cuenta regresiva...<p>

Byakuya permaneció unos segundos allí, inmóvil, observando como el reloj empezaba una rápida cuenta atrás. Una mezcla de emociones había logrado aflorar: ira, preocupación, impotencia, odio... Pero logró frenar en seco esa enfurecida avalancha interior, para poder pensar fríamente en lo que debía hacer.

Después de unos momentos, se decidió. Iría a hablar con el capitán comandante para que se tomaran cartas en el asunto. Si, el noble sabía que si lo hacía, la vida de su hermana, que ya pendía de un hilo, estaría acabada. Pero leyes eran leyes, y el debía seguirlas al pie de la letra, como todo buen capitán y cabeza de la familia.

Camino rápidamente por la mansión hacia la salida, totalmente seguro de su decisión, sumido en sus pensamientos.

_-Debo hacerlo así, porque si las reglas estipulaban eso, era lo correc..._- Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, al igual que sus pensamientos al pasar por la puerta del santuario familiar. Unas pocas velas estaban encendidas, lo que le permitió ver únicamente una de las fotografías, que parecía, aunque fuera imposible, clavarle la mirada, sonriendo pacientemente. Byakuya contempló la fotografía de Hisana durante unos minutos.

Ella había dado su vida para buscar a su hermana. Él había prometido terminar esa tarea, y cuidar a Rukia. Y allí estaba, otra vez arriesgando la vida de su hermana...

_"Si yo fuera tu, lucharía en contra de las reglas..."- _Se maldijo a si mismo (cosa inusual en el noble) por recordar justo en ese momento las palabras del molesto shinigami substituto. Y a su vez, su resolución flaqueó hasta convertirse en un mínimo impulso sencillo de ignorar, trayendo a la luz lo que verdaderamente haría... Suspiró y tomó la fotografía de Hisana, sin dejar de verla.

_"Espero que esto funcione..."_

* * *

><p>Terminó! Que les pareció? Muy largo? Muy corto? Muy confuso? Cualquier opinión será bien aceptada! ^^ Ahora, a contestar los reviews que tan feliz me hacen ^^<p>

**AryaKuchiki: **Otra vez hago cosas crueles, jajaja ^^ Que bueno que te guste como actuan, realmente tuve mis dudas en ciertos momentos ^^ Y si, tambien son mi pareja de hermanos preferidos! Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo ^^ Cuidate!

**Vv-saya-vV: **Que bueno que te guste ^^ Contestare a todo lo que dijiste, jeje. No, no le quedaran heridas ((pienso igual, es mi favorito, pero no por lo lindo, jeje ^^)). Si, quise mostrar una faceta de Ichigo tierna, pero no demasiado (por ahora... jajaja, eso deja en claro que si habra mas momentos Ichiruki ^^). Unohana es genial, descubri mas del personaje haciendo un roleplay de ella, y ahora me divierto mucho haciendolo ^^ En este capitulo se aclara mas del objetvo de Akamaru, y quizas aparezcan Yoruichi y Urahara pronto! (spoiler? jajaja)  
>No me aburres, al contrario, me encanto tu review! De verdad gracias ^^ Y gracias por lo del nombre del fic, te juro que me encanto que lo dijeras, me puso increiblemente feliz ^^ ((Ahora soy yo la que hice un testamento, jaja, gomene!)) Cuidate mucho!<p>

**Albii-chan:**Si, el protagonista no podia morir, jajaja ^^ Yo nunca desobedeceria a la capitana Unohana, seria algo peligroso, jejeje ^^ Espero que te guste este capitulo! ^^ Jane!

**Gabriela:**Muchisimas gracias, espero sea de tu agrado ^^

Contestados los reviews, me retiro. Sean felices, cuidense mucho!  
>Jane!<br>Nowhere Nox


	5. Reunión¿desaparecidos?

Dejando el capítulo 5, perdón por la demora de 2 días ^^U Hoy voy a ponerme a escribir de nuevo, tengo 3 o 4 capítulos mas para publicar, pero no tengo un final todavía! Intentaré ir incorporando un poco de las parejas que me dijeron, aunque es un poco complicado para algunas ^^  
>Sin más, disfrútenlo! (abajo, como siempre, los reviews)<p>

^^ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kuchiki-taichô! ^^ (Gracias Gabriela por hacerme acordar ^^)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Reunión... ¿desaparecidos?<p>

* * *

><p>- Sociedad de almas, Rukongai -<p>

Rukia no quería abrir los ojos, pero una luminosidad parecía darle en la cara, así que los abrió lentamente, a regañadientes. Antes de darse cuenta donde estaba, un par de manos la sujetaron fuertemente de los hombros, sacudiéndola.

...: Rukia! RUKIA! ¿¡Estás bien! RESPÓNDEME DEMONIOS!

Rukia: ...ESTARÍA BIEN SI NO ME GRITARAS EN EL OIDO, GRANDÍSIMO BAKA!

Ichigo la soltó, sorprendido por el grito, y la miró ceñudo.

Ichigo: Lo lamento, es que no despertabas y me preo... -las mejillas del muchacho se encendieron un poco, y miró hacia otro lado-

Rukia solo lo observó. ¿Había estado a punto de decir lo que ella creía? Decidió preguntarle, pero se encontraba algo mareada aun... Cerró los ojos, intentando aclararse.

Ichigo: Hey enana, ¿que sucede? ¿Dónde has estado? Fui a buscarte a tu escuadrón y Ukitake me dijo que era extraño que no hubieras llegado. Estuve buscándote durante horas, hasta que rastreé tu reiatsu y te encuentro aquí...

Rukia: Aquí?

La shinigami se incorporó, mirando alrededor.

Rukia: Esto es... Inuzuri, el distrito donde vivía antes de que nii-sama...!

Varios recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Su hermano diciéndole que se cuide, su recorrido hasta su escuadrón, unos ojos rojos que la taladraban en una calle, y nada más... Se tenso, había reconocido esos ojos al instante...

Rukia: Akamaru... -susurró-

Ichigo: ¿Qué? -buscando con la mirada, elevando si reiatsu y tomando la empuñadura de su zampakutô, como si estuviera advirtiendo al enemigo-

Rukia: No Ichigo, él no esta aquí... -miró al sol, que se ocultaba tras los edificios. Era el atardecer- Él estaba en...

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una mariposa del infierno, que fue recibida por la shinigami.

Rukia: ... -escuchando el mensaje- Ajá... -volteó hacia Ichigo, seria- Tenemos que volver rápido, requieren nuestra presencia en una reunión urgente de capitanes y tenientes.

Ichigo: ¿También tengo que ir? –preguntó extrañado-

Rukia: Hai... Será mejor que nos demos prisa... Quiero saber que sucede, seguramente tiene que ver con Akamaru.

Ambos shinigamis usaron shunpo y se dirigieron lo mas rápido posible hacia de 1er escuadrón.

* * *

><p>-Sociedad de Almas, Sereitei-<p>

El capitán comandante estaba ubicado ya en su silla. Miro a las personas que tenia enfrente. Había más espacios vacíos que de costumbre, entre los capitanes y tenientes faltantes, eso le disgusto enormemente. Pero era hora de comenzar.

Yamamoto: Demos inicio a esta reunión de emergencia. Como saben, hoy por la mañana, un informe del 12vo escuadrón nos confirmó la presencia del reiatsu de Akamaru Shuko, cerca del escuadrón número 13, pero ninguno de los escuadrones asignados a su búsqueda pudo identificar como entró, ni como salió. Además, y hasta el momento presente, no hemos podido detectar el paradero de Kuchiki-taichô, ni de la teniente del 13vo escuadrón, Kuchiki Rukia.

Ukitake: ¿Creen que podría haberlos atacado? -el capitán estaba preocupado, se notaba fácilmente-

Mayuri: Mi departamento no verifico ningún aumento de reiatsu que indicara peligro dentro del Sereitei.

Hitsugaya: Y el equipo de investigación que seguía el reiatsu dejado por el enemigo no encontró señales de lucha.

...: Creo que podría esclarecer un par de puntos.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, que se había abierto, dejando ver a Rukia e Ichigo, algo agitados de tanto correr.

Renji: ¡Rukia! -olvidándose de donde se encontraba, se abalanzo sobre su amiga y tomo de los hombros- ¿¡Estás bien?

Rukia: Tranquilo, estoy bien -le dijo seriamente-

Ukitake: ¿Dónde has estado Kuchiki? Me tenías preocupado, sin nombrar los gritos de Sentarô y Kiyone...

Rukia: Yo... -miro inconscientemente a Ichigo, que tomó la palabra sin miramientos-

Ichigo: La encontré en el Rukongai, en el Inuzuri, dormida en un callejón. Tardé varios minutos en despertarla...

Renji: ¿En el Inuzuri? -observó a su amiga, que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante la sorpresa de su amigo-

Rukia: Pero realmente no recuerdo como llegue allí... -algo apenada- Recuerdo haber salido esta mañana para mi escuadrón, tomé un atajo cuando vi una figura parada contra la pared. Era Akamaru, cruzamos miradas y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, todo se volvió negro -apretó los puños con fuerza, avergonzada: no había podido hacer nada-

Hitsugaya: ¿Es decir que el principal objetivo era ella?

Kenpachi: Pero si hubiera sido ella, no estaría aquí ahora, ¿o si?

Yamamoto: A menos que el quisiera utilizarla para llegar a otra persona...

Rukia se había puesto pálida, mirando el lugar vacío entre Unohana y Komamura. Conociendo a su hermano, usarla a ella no funcionaría para hacer que él diera un paso atrás. Ella lo sabía muy bien. Pero si tan segura estaba de eso, ¿por qué él no estaba allí, y ella si? Se sentía como a punto de vomitar, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, y volteó a ver como Ichigo le dedicaba una mirada llena de seguridad. Y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

Unohana: Rukia-san, ¿qué es lo que tienes en el cuello?

Rukia: ¿Qué? -se tocé el cuello, y sintió un leve pinchazo al pasar su mano- No lo se...

Unohana: Déjame ver... -se acercó a Rukia y examinó la pequeña herida- Fue hecha con un objeto punzante -la capitana envió su reiatsu durante un momento, hasta que la herida desapareció- Y el reiatsu es el del enemigo.

Los shinigamis fueron interrumpidos por segunda vez, al tiempo que un shinigami del onmitsukidô entraba al recinto y se arrodillaba, con 2 paquetes en las manos.

Shinigami: Disculpen la interrupción, pero hemos confirmado el uso del Senkaimon oficial de la familia Kuchiki, que fue sellado del otro lado por el mismo cabeza de familia luego. No podemos determinar donde fue, pero uno de los sirvientes encontró esto y lo envió hacia aquí.

El shinigami se adelantó, con una profunda reverencia, entregó los paquetes al comandante, y se retiro rápidamente. Yamamoto agarró el primero, lo abrió y sacó de adentro de la caja un objeto metálico, con una pantalla que mostraba lo que parecía un reloj: 00:00:00.

Mayuri: Oh, es una simple pantalla. -el comandante le pasó el objeto- Se siente claramente que Kuchiki-taichô estuvo usándola. NEMU! Ven aquí y muéstranos las últimas imágenes que mostró la pantalla.

Nemu Kurotsuchi se adelantó, sacando de su traje unos instrumentos y comenzó a trabajar en la computadora. Todos esperaron pacientemente mirando la pantalla, hasta que en ella comenzaron a aparecer imágenes cortadas y distorsionadas: Akamaru sonriendo, con su espada en el cuello de Rukia, el aura oscura, y al final, escucharon algunas frases: "...al exilio", "...no será agradable...", "Tienes 2 horas". Luego la pantalla se apagó.

Nemu: No puedo hacer más, Mayuri-sama.

Mayuri: Niña estúpida -le arrebató el aparato de las manos, con furia-

Yamamoto: Suficiente -su tono de voz no permitía replicas, así que Kurotsuchi volvió a su lugar lanzando miradas asesinas a Nemu- Parece que el capitán Kuchiki fue amenazado por el enemigo.

Rukia: Mi hermano no daría marcha atrás por algo tan insignificante... -cabizbaja-

Ukitake: No digas eso, Kuchiki.

Yamamoto: Ukitake tiene razón...

El comandante había abierto el segundo paquete, que tenía un número 1 escrito con la pulcra caligrafía de Byakuya. 2 Prendas perfectamente dobladas estaban dentro de la caja. Las levantó lentamente para examinarlas.

Renji: Esas son...

No necesitó respuesta, porque entre ellas cayó un objeto metálico, blanco, que rebotó en el piso un par de veces y luego quedó inmóvil...

...un kenseikan.

* * *

><p>Cortito, lo se... Les gustaría que fueran más largos? Solo tienen que pedirlo ^^ Estoy a su disposición. Ahora, los reviews!

**kia-kuchiki (1):** Sabia que te iba a gustar que apareciera Ichigo, jajaja ^^ (no hay problema, de verdad ^^)

**Vv-saya-vV:** Gracias! ^^ Entiendo lo que dices, quiero mostrar un poco de ese lado de Byakuya ^^ Y supuse que las palabras de Ichigo quedaban bien, que bueno que te gustaran,jeje ^^ Tarde o temprano las pagará... o no? Jajaja ^^ Que curioso lo del tipo de sangre, gracias por el dato ^^  
>Voy a seguir agradeciéndote eternamente por lo del nombre, me pone muy feliz ^^ Y no agradezcas por eso, tus reviews son geniales! Espero disfrutes este capítulo ^^<p>

**kia-kuchiki (2):** Byakuya es bastante terco para que lo cuiden, es verdad, jeje ^^ Y es verdad, nadie podría negarse a Unohana, no? ;D Jajaja.

**kia-kuchiki (3):** Que bueno que te gustara ^^ Jajaja, es la costumbre de poner taichô, no? (Como mi costumbre de usar mi firma de fb xD). Me gusta el suspenso, principalmente cuando yo si se lo que va a pasar, jajaja ^^ En... 2 capitulos, quizas se cumpla tu deseo (spoiler? jajaja). Ya sabes que no me aburro, jeje. (entiendo, no hay problema, igualmente vi todos los reviews juntos, jaja ^^)

**kia-kuchiki (4):** Jajaja, aqui la tienes ^^ No hay problema, yo te avisare en un rato (cuando dejemos de hablar de las estaciones, jajaja ^^) Jane, y gracias por todos tus reviews :D

**Albii-chan:** Exacto, él no tiene la culpa u.u Intentaré agregar algunas de esas parejas si puedo, más adelante en la historia. Si no, haré algunos one-shot, me gustaría hacer algunos, principalmente de esas 3 parejas, me llaman mucho la atención ^^ Gracias por seguir leyendo! ^^/

**Gabriela:** Arigatô por seguir leyendo, es genial que te guste ^^ Por ahora, ni Byakuya ni Ichigo, jeje ^^

**AryaKuchiki:**Es horrible cuando eso sucede -.- Aquí tenemos un pequeño descenlace sobre qué sucedió con Rukia, espero te guste ^^ Byakuya desapareció y apareció Ichigo, es un buen cambio? Jajaja ^^ No me molestas en lo absoluto ^^ Gracias por leer, cuídate! ^^

Listo! ^^ Nos vemos el proximo capitulo! Gracias a todos por leer ^^  
>Nowhere Nox <p>


	6. Cerezos bajo la lluvia

Pasando a dejar el capítulo 6. Creo que esto es una forma de mejorar mi estado de ánimo, jeje ^^  
>Es un poco más largo, lo hubiera cortado antes pero creo que está bien así. Disfruténlo!<p>

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, larga vida a Tite Kubo! Y a la nueva y última saga! ^^ 

* * *

><p>-Mundo Real-<p>

La Luna no brillaba esa noche. No había nadie en las calles, y el clima acompañaba el humor de cierto capitán, o ex-capitán, que estaba de pie hacia ya varios minutos, en una plaza, en compañía del silencio, ya que ni su zampakutô emitía sonido alguno. No sabía donde estaba exactamente, ni tampoco le importaba. Por primera vez en su vida, se dejó caer, derrotado, en un banco de madera, suspirando y frotándose la cara con las manos. ¿Qué diría su abuelo o su padre si lo vieran así? No le importaba... Había dejado todo atrás, cuando se había quitado el kenseikai, su bufanda "Ginpaku Kazahana No Usuginu", y su haori de capitán.

Comenzó a llover. Levantó su cara hacia el cielo. Definitivamente, las cosas seguían empeorando, pero no se levanto de allí. Finalmente, no tenía a donde ir. Dejó que la lluvia cayera sobre él, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta. Era algo extraño para él, nunca había dudado en dar un paso adelante, y nunca había mirado atrás, siempre avanzando, así lo habían criado. Pero si veía al pasado, lo que veía era una espada cerca del cuello de Rukia. Eso era lo único que le indicaba que había hecho lo correcto. Suspiro por enésima vez, bajando la cabeza y dejando que todo sus pensamientos se arremolinaran en su cabeza, sin ánimos para detenerlos.

...: Piensas quedarte toda la noche allí sentado, Byakuya-bo?

Byakuya no se movió, en shock. Ya sabía donde estaba. Había visto esa plaza varias veces en sus expediciones al mundo real. Era plaza de Karakura. Pero esos fueron pensamientos secundarios. Miró alrededor hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un gato negro, que estaba subido a la rama de un árbol, refugiado de la lluvia, que lo miraba fijamente. Maldijo para si mismo: nadie podía encontrarlo, o lo que había hecho para salvar a su hermana no funcionaría, si es que había posibilidades de que funcionara. Se levantó, preparado para utilizar shunpo, debía salir de allí.

Yoruichi: ¿Alguna vez me has ganado en una carrera? -bajo del árbol y camino lentamente hacia él- Te diría que ni lo intentes, aunque seguramente no me escucharías...

Byakuya observó fijamente a la mujer-gato, con su fría mirada normal, que segundos después se ensombreció, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el banco de nuevo. Yoruichi, sorprendida y algo preocupada se acercó y subió al banco. Finalmente, aquel hombre siempre sería para ella su pequeño y malcriado discípulo.

Byakuya: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Yoruichi no conseguía mirar sus ojos, ensombrecidos, pero se alarmó. Nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz decaído de parte del noble-

Yoruichi: ¿Qué sucedió? -silencio- Responde, Byakuya.

Byakuya: ... -inconscientemente, le llamó la atención que ella no se burlara de él, pero no dijo nada al respecto-

Yoruichi: Byakuya! Respóndeme ahora! -un aura oscura surgió de ella, pero el otro no reacciono de ninguna manera, solo siguió mirando al piso-

Yoruichi: ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué solo llevas tu zampakutô? ¿Dónde está...

Byakuya miró directo a los ojos a Yoruichi, que cayó su avalancha de preguntas. Nunca había visto esa mirada en él. Una mezcla de sentimientos podían verse: molestia, furia, tristeza, nostalgia, entre otros. No pudo hablar mas, solo lo contempló seriamente hasta que el otro volvió a apartar la mirada, para clavarla en el piso de nuevo. Se quedaron así varios minutos, escuchando el ruido de la lluvia caer sobre ellos.

Byakuya: Tenía a Rukia... -cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes- Tenía que irme de allí...

Yoruichi: Akamaru, ¿no es así? -Byakuya solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Te amenazó para que te fueras?

Byakuya le dirigió una rápida mirada, llena de hastío.

"Por eso esta ocultando su reiatsu y quería escapar de mi, no quiere que nadie lo encuentre o complicaría las cosas", pensó Yoruichi, mientras se levantaba.

Yoruichi: Sígueme -el otro soló la miró, sin levantarse, provocando un bufido por parte de la mujer- Soy consiente que no quieres que nadie te encuentre. Y así será, pero debes confiar en mi. Y no creo que tengas muchas opciones en este mundo...

El noble la observó con cara de pocos amigos, y sopesó sus palabras unos segundos. Suspiró y se levantó, dispuesto a seguirla.

Byakuya: Hablas demasiado...-aunque sabía que ella tenía razón, y le estaba agradecido, no iba a decírselo. Finalmente, aunque golpeado, todavía tenía su orgullo.

* * *

><p>- Sociedad de Almas -<p>

Suspiro, mirando la nada, sentada abrazando sus piernas en la entrada de la habitación de su hermano. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo... Su hermano se había ido... ¿por ella? Eso era imposible... Pero aun así...

**-Flashback-**

Rukia caminó lentamente y recogió el kenseikai del piso. Estaba en shock. Su hermano nunca se quitaba ese accesorio del cabello, ni su bufanda, ni su haori a menos que estuviera en su mansión, fuera de servicio. Entonces ¿por qué? ...Nadie decía nada, todos estaban en el mismo estado estado. El primero en reaccionar fue Renji, saliendo en rápidamente y en silencio de la sala, seguramente iría al 6to escuadrón. Nadie lo detuvo, ni siquiera el comandante, que hablo pasados unos minutos.

Yamamoto: La prioridad sigue siendo encontrar y capturar a Akamaru Shuko... -las órdenes fueron recibidas con un tenso silencio- Es lamentable la pérdida de otro capitán en nuestras filas, pero nuestro deber es proteger a la Sociedad de Almas de cualquier amenaza... Dispérsense.

Algunos shinigamis se retiraron rápidamente, pero otros se quedaron en la entrada de la sala. Ukitake enviaba miradas furtivas a sus 2 compañeros más antiguos, Unohana y Kyôraku, y todos a su vez miraban a la pequeña shinigami que venía cargando la caja con las cosas de Byakuya, cabizbaja, seguida de cerca por Ichigo. Rukia no había dicho nada, pero se aferraba al paquete que llevaba en sus brazos fuertemente, como si temiera dejarlo ir. Su capitán se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Ukitake: Él volverá. No te preocupes, estará bien.

Rukia: ... -asintió, con su mirada ensombrecida-

Kyoraku: Ichigo-kun, acompáñala a su casa...

Ichigo se adelantó, pero Rukia negó con la cabeza.

Rukia: Si no les molesta, me gustaría estar sola...

Utilizó shunpo para alejarse lo mas rápido de allí. A Ichigo le pareció ver un brillo acuoso en sus ojos antes de que ella desapareciera en la oscuridad de la noche.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Abrazó con más fuerzas sus piernas, intentando controlar los sentimientos que no dejaban de quemar. Se sentía confundida, triste, impotente...

Rukia: ¡DEMONIOS! -gritó hacia la noche, explotando por fin-

...: ¿Qué diría tu hermano si te escuchara hablar así?

Ichigo había aparecido por el corredor que daba al jardín, acercándose lentamente pero decidido.

Rukia: TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS SOLA, IMBÉC...

Su grito quedó en la nada cuando sintió que los brazos del shinigami substituto la rodeaban. Sorprendida, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y lo hizo aferrándose al traje del chico, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Ichigo: No me importa lo que digas, no te dejare sola en un momento así.

Rukia: ...Baka -dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a él-

Ichigo solo sonrió, abrazándola fuertemente, en silencio. Se quedaría el tiempo que fuera necesario si eso la ayudaba, pensó. Eso lo desconcertó por un momento, no entendía por qué últimamente sentía cosas que ni siquiera sabía definir cuando estaba cerca de Rukia. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, él estaba donde tenia que estar.

* * *

><p>- Mundo Real -<p>

Caminaban bajo la lluvia. Byakuya seguía a Yoruichi lentamente. No desconfiaba de su mentora, pero tenía ciertas sospechas sobre a dónde lo estaba llevando, y si eran confirmadas, podría suponer un problema para su plan. Su peor presentimiento se hizo realidad cuando, al doblar en una esquina, contemplo un pequeño almacén, con un cartel que rezaba: Urahara Shop

Se detuvo. No podía ir allí, sabiendo las conexiones regulares que Urahara establecía con la Sociedad de Almas. Si el abría la boca, todo el Sereitei sabría donde estaba, e irían por él...

Yoruichi: Se lo que estas pensando, pero no deberías preocuparte -seguía caminando, sin mirar atrás, aunque con la certeza de que el otro no avanzaba- Kisuke es bueno ocultando personas y guardando secretos, ¿o lo has olvidado?

El noble hizo un gesto de desagrado. No, no lo había olvidado, y eso era casualmente lo que le hacia dudar: la gran cantidad de secretos guardados por el ex-capitán. Suspiró, sin ganas de discutir: estaba mojado, cansado y molesto con la situación de dependencia en la que estaba metido. Siguió caminando detrás de su guía, y entro a la tienda. Ya había estado allí otras veces, pero le sorprendió no ver a nadie cerca.

Yoruichi: Sígueme, hablaremos con Kisuke, quiero saber que información tiene.

Ambos se adentraron en la tienda, por un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, hasta que unas voces comenzaron a escucharse...

...: Creemos que lo amenazaron, están intentando abrir el Senkaimon de la mansión para ver a dónde fue, pero me temo que sin la llave oficial no tendremos mucho éxito...

Byakuya reconoció la voz de Ukitake hablando, ¿estaban allí? Vio como Yoruichi avanzó hasta la habitación, usando su cuerpo de felino para no hacer ruido, mientras se asomaba en la habitación de donde provenían las voces. Luego miró hacia atrás y susurro: "Sólo es una comunicación, quédate donde estás". Él solo la observó y permaneció en silencio.

Urahara: Yoruichi salió hace unos momentos para seguir una fluctuación de reiatsu que sintió... Oh, aquí llega.

Yoruichi: Kisuke, Ukitake -saludo con un asentimiento al peliblanco que se mostraba a través de una gran pantalla-

Ukitake: Oh, Yoruichi-san, estábamos hablando de ti.

Yoruichi: Si, lo oí. ¿Qué esta pasando? Ustedes solo se comunican cuando algo va realmente mal.

Ukitake: Etto... -suspiró- Es verdad. Sucedió algo con Byakuya.

Yoruichi: ¿El pequeño Byakuya se metió en problemas? -dijo socarronamente, mientras que al susodicho se le marcaba una vena en la sien. Ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito-

Ukitake: Abandonó la Sociedad de Almas.

Yoruichi: ¿Nani? ¿Byakuya? -parecía que la actuación era uno de sus fuertes- ¿Qué sucedió?

Ukitake comenzó a rememorar todo lo que había ocurrido en la reunión de ese día: la confusión por el paradero de Byakuya y Rukia, la llegada de esta última con Ichigo, los paquetes que llegaron y las conclusiones certeras (aunque ellos no lo sabían aún) a las que habían arribado. El noble, oculto, escucho con suma atención cada palabra de su ahora ex-compañero, y sintió una oleada de alivio, como pocas veces había sentido antes: su hermana estaba bien, el plan había funcionado. Pensó en revelarse y explicarle la situación a Ukitake, pero no llego a hacerlo.

Yoruichi: ¿Entró y salió del Sereitei sin que nadie lo notara, y secuestrando a una teniente? Tendrán que tener exclusivo cuidado, con un enemigo así no se puede dar pasos en falso... -Solo ella y otra persona sabían que esas palabras tenían un doble significado: "No hagas nada estúpido". El noble desistió de su idea-

Ukitake: Lo sabemos, y estamos redoblando la seguridad y las guardias. Pero dime Yoruichi-san, ¿averiguaste algo sobre la fluctuación allí en el mundo real?

Yoruichi: No era nada importante, solo un alma que no recibió su entierro aún, cuando Ichigo vuelva le diré que se encargue.

Urahara: ¿Estás segura? Dijiste que... -una mirada de Yoruichi le bastó para saber que debía cerrar la boca-

Ukitake: Uhmm, de acuerdo - el capitán no se dio cuenta de este intercambio de miradas, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos- Por favor, manténganse alerta por si lo encuentran... Lo necesitamos aquí.

Yoruichi: De acuerdo, estaremos alerta. Una última pregunta, ¿cómo se encuentra Rukia-chan? -pregunto a propósito, y Byakuya escuchó aún con más atención-

Ukitake Bueno... -dudando- Físicamente se encuentra perfecta... Pero anímicamente... se siente culpable por lo que sucedió, dijo que quería estar sola, pero confió en que Ichigo-kun la esta acompañando en estos momentos.

Byakuya frunció el seño, en parte, por la mención del shinigami sustituto, que parecía estar muy cerca de su hermana. Pero principalmente algo lo inquietó: se había ido para proteger a su hermana, y aun así ella había salido lastimada. Ignoró esos pensamientos: había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y gracias a eso su hermana estaba sana y salva. Había cumplido su promesa...

Yoruichi: De acuerdo, mantennos informados de las novedades por allí. Tendremos un ojo abierto de este lado.

Ukitake: Claro. Arigatô Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. Nos comunicaremos en breve.

Urahara apagó la pantalla y se volteó hacia Yoruichi, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Urahara: Dime, ¿qué sucedió? Ambos sabemos que esa fluctuación de reiatsu no podía ser una simple alma humana normal.

Yoruichi: Era un Senkaimon.

Urahara: Oh, tenemos el honor de una visita inesperada... ¿Me equivoco si es quien yo pienso?

Byakuya: No, no te equivocas -entrando en la habitación, con su mirada fría clavada en el rubio-

Urahara: Interesante...

* * *

><p>Es un capítulo al que le tengo un especial afecto, principalmente a la primera parte. ¿Quedó demasiado OOC? Quise imaginarme como reaccionaría Byakuya ante una situación así. ¿Qué opinan?<br>Reviews:

**kia-kuchiki:** Paso a resolver las dudas ^^ Ichigo encontró a Rukia por el reiatsu (se que no es bueno "buscando" pero me gusta pensar que él reconocería el reiatsu de lejos incluso a la distancia). Las 2 prendas blancas eran su bufanda y su haori, y si, el keisenkan era lo que usaba en el pelo ^^ Jajaja, no prob, sabes que me gustan tus testamentos xD Nos vemos en fb... ahora xD Jane ^^/

**Gabriela:** Cumplido, un poco más largo ^^ Gracias por el review y por hacerme recordar del cumpleaños de Byakuya!

**Vv-saya-vV:** Me encantó tu review, mucha emoción! No te preocupes, de una u otra manera terminará pagando, nadie le hace eso a los Kuchiki *risa malvada* Jajaja xD  
>No agradezcas, no me gusta dejar a los seguidores esperando, yo misma lo sufro con varios fics xD Jejeje, gracias ^^ Cuidate ^^

**Albii-chan:** Hecho entonces, más largo ^^ Jejejeje, todos queremos darle nuestras "casas" (y algo más la mayoría) al noble, no? ;D Jajaja, gracias por el review ^^/

**AryaKuchiki: **Arigatô! ^^ Si, quise mostrar esa parte de Byakuya aquí, jeje ^^ No te preocupes, entiendo lo que es la "falta de inspiración" ^^U Suerte a ti también ^^/

Terminado, el trabajo de los reviews, ya dejo de molestar, jeje.  
>Sean felices! Nos vemos en el próximo!<br>Nowhere Nox.


	7. Paz dentro del Caos

Dejando el capítulo 7 ^^ Espero lo disfruten! Es bastante cursi para mi gusto (tengo poca tolerancia a lo "dulce") y realmente no se como lo escribí, pero quedó descente... o eso creo xD

**Disclaimer****: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Dedicatoria:** Capítulo dedicado a kia-kuchiki (pasaron rápido las 2 semanas, no? xD). Porque estuviste apoyando este fic incluso desde mucho antes de que lo publicara, y los seguís haciendo. Arigatô! ^^ 

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Paz dentro del Caos<p>

* * *

><p>- Sociedad de Almas -<p>

Esa noche estaba resultando larga, y corta a la vez. El silencio pesaba entre ambos, pero no era (y nunca había sido) uno incómodo. La luna estaba empecinada en brillar en lo alto del cielo, intentando iluminar un Sereitei bastante ensombrecido a los ojos de Ichigo. Y él estaba allí, intentando calmar la sombra mayor.

Sentados uno al lado del otro bajo uno de los cerezos de la mansión, no hablaron durante horas. El shinigami sustituto no era bueno con las palabras, pero Rukia no parecía necesitarlas. Ella era una guerrera, y se enorgullecía de ello. Pero no podía engañar al pelinaranja, que había visto, aunque pocas veces, esa mirada nostálgica en ella. Odiaba verla así, aunque entendía la causa... Byakuya. Suspiro con pesadez, sabía que el noble había actuado por primera vez como un verdadero hermano mayor, pero aun así... Miró a la pequeña shinigami, que abrazaba sus piernas, recostada sobre el tronco de un cerezo en flor, sumida en sus pensamientos, con la larga bufanda blanca en sus manos.

¿Por qué su hermano había hecho eso? Ella no lo entendía... ¡Él había querido ejecutarla! Pero... También era cierto que le había salvado al final, casi a costa de su propia vida... Se estremeció al recordar la sangre de su hermano extendiéndose por su haori...

Ichigo: ¿Tienes frio? -no se perdía de un solo movimiento de Rukia-

Rukia: N-no... -mirándolo- No tienes que estar aquí toda la noche... En tu casa se preo...

Ichigo: No, no tengo que... Pero es donde quiero estar -lo dijo sin pensar, y provocó que ambos se sonrojaran, mirando hacia lados opuestos- Además el viejo ya sabe donde estoy...

Rukia: Tus hermanas te extrañarán -al decir eso, la tristeza recayó sobre sus ojos de nuevo-

Ichigo: ...Él volverá, tarde o temprano, lo sabes... -Rukia permaneció en silencio- Estará bien.

Rukia: Nadie sabe a donde fue... Akamaru podría haberlo... -un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar la frase- ¿Por qué él tuvo que...?

Ichigo: Porque es tu hermano mayor.

Rukia simplemente lo observó, algo sorprendida por la seguridad que emanaban esas palabras. Sonrió un poco, tristemente, y miró al cielo, meditando esas palabras. Ichigo solo la observó. Se veía hermosa así, con esa pequeña sonrisa y la luz de la luna bañando su rostro...No entendía que le sucedía aún, pero no le importó: se dejó llevar por todos los pensamientos que tenía sobre su pequeña compañera.

_-Es algo gruñona y mandona, pero nadie puede entenderme mejor que ella, y hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos... Ella simplemente...-_

Rukia dirigió su mirada a Ichigo, sintiendo que éste no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, aun mirando al chico, pensando.  
><em><br>-Es malhumorado e impulsivo, pero siempre me protege, no importa como... El -simplemente...-_

Al unísono: Cambió mi vida... -susurraron por lo bajo-

Ambos se sonrojaron e intentaron apartar la mirada, pero no pudieron. Sus ojos violáceos estaban clavados en los de él, y éste se perdía en los de ella. Fueron acercándose, cada vez más despacio, y se detuvieron a unos milímetros de distancia, esperando a que uno de los dos diera el último paso...

Rukia: Realmente...

Ichigo: Gracias por parar la lluvia...

Rukia: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca -con una pequeña sonrisa-

Ambos avanzaron al mismo tiempo, uniendo sus labios en un primer beso lleno de ternura. Sentimientos que no podían ser expresados con palabras, infinitamente profundos, se transmitieron mientras permanecieron unidos. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él, y él puso una mano en su mejilla suavemente. Así se quedaron por unos minutos, disfrutando del contacto. Al separarse, se miraron largamente a los ojos, sin decir nada, pues todo lo habían demostrado con aquel acto.

_-Te amo...-_

_-Yo a ti...-_

Ichigo abrazó a Rukia por los hombros, y ella se recostó sobre él, cerrando sus ojos, exhausta. Así, ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo la luz de esa Luna, que había logrado alejar, aunque sea, algunas sombras. 

* * *

><p>- Mundo Real, Karakura, Urahara Shop -<p>

Esa noche había sido una de las mas largas de su existencia. Primero, porque había tenido que dar una cantidad, a su parecer, innecesaria, de explicaciones a Urahara y Yoruichi sobre sus planes próximos. Él no tenía un plan, nunca había actuado tan impulsivamente como esa vez, y era un terreno nuevo para él. Eso dio paso a la segunda mitad de la noche, que pasó despierto, recostado en un futón en una de las habitaciones que el rubio decidió darle. No era lujosa, y era del tamaño del armario de su habitación en la mansión, pero era mejor que el banco del parque. Suspiró, resignado y molesto, y dejó que su mente se empecinara en mantenerlo despierto, con un huracán de pensamientos que parecían no querer acallarse.

Las horas pasaron, lentamente, hasta que el sol se asomó en el horizonte, mientras el noble miraba al techo, aun meditando. Comenzó a escuchar algunos sonidos dentro de la tienda, pero no le dio mayor importancia, hasta que 10 minutos después una mujer de pelo morado entro en la habitación sin siquiera tocar.

Yoruichi: ¿Te pasaras todo el día encerrado aquí, Byakuya-bo?

Byakuya: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -se incorporó, sentándose, sin prestar demasiada atención a la morena-

Yoruichi: Simplemente pensé que podías tener hambre, por que no vienes a desayu...

Byakuya: No gracias.

Yoruichi: ¡Hecho! Vienes a desayunar con nosotros.

Antes de que Byakuya pudiera decir algo, se encontró siendo arrastrado por Yoruichi, que utilizando su shunpo había aferrado a la parte trasera de su traje, y ahora tiraba de él, obligándolo a caminar hacia atrás por el pasillo. Así, la reina del shunpo lo llevó (por no decir, lo arrastró) hasta una mesa, donde ya tenían compañía:

Urahara: Parece que nuestro invitado acepto la invitación -ocultándose detrás de su abanico, mientras que su "invitado" lo fulminaba con la mirada, acomodándose el traje-.

Yoruichi: Te dije, no sería difícil -sentándose con la gran sonrisa gatuna en un almohadón gigante- Aunque no creí que fuera tan fácil. ¿Estás perdiendo velocidad, Byakuya-bo? –dijo riendo socarronamente, él otro solo la ignoro, terminando de arreglarse- Yare yare, ven, siéntate aquí -señaló un almohadon a un lado del de ella- Sabes que podría obligarte, al igual que hice para traerte aquí.

Byakuya le dedicó una mirada gélida, pero se sentó.

Yoruichi: Ves, así es mas fácil -tomando su taza de leche matutina- Sírvete lo que quieras.

Urahara: Hai hai, prometo no cobrarte por nada -sonriendo pícaramente mientras tomaba una tostada de la mesa-

Byakuya lo miró con desconfianza, Urahara Kisuke no era una persona de fiar. Aún así, tenía hambre, y no poseía dinero para comprar algo en ese mundo, así que tomó una galleta de la mesa y se dispuso a comer.

Yoruichi: Bueno, Byakuya, vayamos al grano: dado que no tienes un plan, convencí a Kisuke de que te dejara hospedarte aquí en tus... "mini-vacaciones" -la palabra hizo que el noble cerrara los ojos intentando mantener la calma-

Byakuya: No creo que sea una buena idea, los humanos amigos de Kurosaki estarán cerca, y él regresará pronto...

Urahara: No creo que Kurosaki sea un problema. Por lo que se, esta bastante ocupado en la Sociedad de Almas con tu pequeña herm... -no pudo terminar la palabra, dado que un panecillo se le había estampado en la cara. Si, Yoruichi podía llamarlo lento, pero Byakuya no lo era en absoluto-

Yoruichi: Y los amigos de Ichigo asisten a la escuela, y es probable que no te reconozcan dentro de un gigai, más si es uno especial que oculte tu reiatsu-

Byakuya: ¿Y de dónde supones que sacaré uno?

Yoruichi: Kisuke te lo dará, así como lo hace con Rukia.

Byakuya miro de soslayo al rubio, que estaba limpiándose aún los restos del pancillo de la cara, y luego levantó una ceja mirando a Yoruichi.

Byakuya: Ajá... ¿Y de dónde pretendes que saqué el dinero para pagarle? -dijo, mas molesto por la situación de no tener dinero con él-

Urahara: No seas cruel, Kuchiki-taicho, no soy tan malo como para dar la espalda a quien lo necesita. Podrás usar todo lo que desees, y me pagarás cuando vuelvas a la Sociedad de Almas, que te parece? -escondiéndose detrás de su abanico-

Byakuya: ...De acuerdo... -¿Cómo había terminado aceptando los favores de él? Byakuya no lo entendía… y en las últimas horas esto se estaba haciendo una molesta costumbre-

Urahara: ¡Hecho! Tengo tu gigai preparado en la otra habitación, junto con la ropa y todo lo necesario para tu estadía.

Byakuya asintió y se levantó rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación. Encontró su gigai, entró en él y se miro al espejo. Le pareció extraño que el rubio pareciera tener buen ojo para la ropa, que estaba bastante acorde a sus gustos: unos pantalones beige, una camisa blanca (cuyos primeros botones dejo abiertos), unos zapatos negros, y un saco negro, todo muy elegante. Aunque extrañaba su bufanda... Suspiró...

Yoruichi: Veo que resulta de tu agrado, la ropa la elegí yo, Kisuke quería ponerte un sombrero como el suyo...

Byakuya: Eso explica muchas cosas...

Yoruichi: De acuerdo, aquí tienes -le entregó 2 papeles perfectamente doblados- Uno es un mapa de la ciudad, el otro son los horarios de los amigos de Ichigo, aunque pueden variar, ve con cuidado -saliendo de la habitación-

Byakuya: ...Arigatô -lo había dicho sin pensar, por puro impulso, lo cual hizo que frunciera el seño profundamente, pensando que el mundo humano realmente era una mala influencia-

Yoruichi: ... -sonrió y se retiró, dejando a Byakuya, que también fue hacia la salida de la tienda, necesitaba caminar - 

* * *

><p>- Sociedad de Almas -<p>

Despertó, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Una reconfortante sensación lo invadía, llenándolo, y sospechaba que, si los abría, ésta podría desaparecer. Aún así lo hizo, lentamente, a regañadientes. El rosa y el verde se mezclaban ante sus ojos, dejando un paisaje increíble a los ojos, iluminado por el sol de la mañana. No le prestó atención, no era lo que buscaba. Miró a los alrededores hasta que localizó su reiatsu, caminando hasta allí.

Rukia: Por fin despiertas...

Ichigo: Enana... -susurró, frunciendo un poco el seño, pero sin obtener la respuesta habitual. Suspiró- ¿Cómo estás?

Rukia: Yo... -esquivó la pregunta, aunque sus ojos delataban su tristeza, y se sonrojó un poco, algo nerviosa cuando lo miro fijamente- A-arigatô por...

Ichigo: No agradezcas -la rodeo con sus brazos, sonrojándose un poco: su instinto lo guiaba, pero estaba algo avergonzado-

Rukia: Baka... -suspiró, correspondiéndole levemente el abrazo, apenada- ¿Nunca me dejarás terminar una frase?

Ichigo se limitó a soltar un leve gruñido, pero no dijo nada. Ambos parecían algo nerviosos por lo sucedido la noche anterior, y ninguno sabía como enfrentar el tema, así que permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, disfrutando de esa paz, hasta que Rukia soltó un leve suspiro: ella tenia que recordar dónde estaba, y qué estaba sucediendo.

Rukia: Creo que iré a ver a Renji... Y luego a Ukitake-taicho, necesito hablar con ellos...

Ichigo: De acuerdo, iré contigo...

Rukia: N-No hace falta -se sonrojó un poco ante el ofrecimiento- Yo no neces...

Ichigo: Iré de todas formas -sonrió burlonamente unos segundos, antes de suavizar su mirada- Y no, no te dejare terminar tus frases mientras decidas decir tonterías.

Rukia miró hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, murmurando un "Baka" por lo bajo. Ichigo sonrió, amaba esa faceta suya, y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con una mano. La pequeña shinigami, al sentirlo, se ruborizó más, poniéndose nerviosa.

Rukia: V-vamos a ver a Renji! -salió caminando rápidamente, apenada, mientras Ichigo la seguía lentamente, pensando en por qué se comportaba de esa manera con ella- ¡Apúrate, zanahoria! -se escuchó ya a lo lejos-

Ichigo: ¡Maldita enana! -la siguió con shunpo, frunciendo el seño... pero aun así, nunca se había sentido mejor-

Algunas cosas nunca cambian... 

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí terminamos con el capítulo 7. Pero traigo malas noticias para algunos: me voy de vacaciones, y donde estaré no podré actualizar. En cuanto vuelva (no serán muchos días) intentaré actualizar!<p>

Hora de los reviews ;D

**kia-kuchiki:** Creo que todas queremos un hermano asi, aunque sería difícil tratar con él xD Y tu segunda razón es por lo que te dediqué este capítulo, jeje ^^ Si, Byakuya tiene problemas de celos, pero nunca lo aceptaría. Sobre aceptar ayuda: no tiene opción ahora ^^U Yare Yare, si tu niño te escuchara! Jajaja, te mataría! Aunque si es verdad, en ese aspecto son iguales xD Espera, te contestaré en fb... listo, jajaja ^^ Se feliz Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Albii-chan: **Arigatô, jeje ^^ Le haré llegar la nota a Byakuya ;D Aunque creo tendrás competencia ^^ Jeje. Jane! ^^/

**Vv-saya-vV: **Y realmente funciona ^^ Es verdad, Ichigo se entera y Rukia no, siempre es lo mismo xD A mi también me parece raro imaginarlo de esa manera... Se parece a cuando apareció por primera vez en la serie, que estaba sin haori creo u.u Jajaja, eso de la "imaginación" es totalmente correcto ;D Y si, Byakuya es un poco... """sobreprotector""" aunque realmente no quiera aceparlo xD  
>Me encantó tu idea! Creo que ya tengo una buena idea para un capítulo con ese nombre ^^ Arigatô!<br>Espero un buen chiste! Jajaja ^^  
>Gracias por el review! ^^<p>

**Gabriela: **Me alegro que te gustara ^^/ Yoruichi x Byakuya sería interesante, aunque la verdad, después de 100 años juntos, siempre me imaginé a Yoruichi con Urahara xD Gracias por el review!

Listo con los reviews! Espero poder actualizar pronto. Además necesito inspiración, o me quedaré sin capítulos que subir (esto de subir capítulos más largos es complicado xD).

Cuídense mucho, sean felices! Nos vemos a la vuelta! ^^/  
>Nowhere Nox!<p> 


	8. Límites, disculpas y ¿papeleo?

Dejaré las notas debajo del capítulo ^^

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados los personajes de Kubo-sensei para hacerlos sufrir un poco ^^ 

* * *

><p>- Mundo Real -<p>

Caminaba lentamente por una de las calles secundarias hacia el parque donde había estado la noche anterior. Había intentado ir por la avenida, el camino más directo, pero le resultó algo ridículamente insoportable: si bien el no miraba a nadie (pues nadie merecía ese honor, pensaba) había logrado atraer demasiadas miradas soñadoras, de varias jóvenes (y, para su disgusto mayor, de otras mujeres "no tan jóvenes"). Así que decidió ir por un camino más largo, pero menos concurrido.

Necesitaba pensar, con claridad, que debía hacer. No quería admitirlo, pero Akamaru había pegado fuerte. A Byakuya no le hubiera molestado luchar por todo lo que el siempre defendió, pero verse obligado a abandonar todo casi "voluntariamente" le había afectado. Y ahora ya no sabía que hacer.

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras sus pies lo guiaban por las calles, lentamente, sin prestar demasiada atención. No supo cuanto tiempo había caminado, pero suponía que el parque debía estar cerca. Miró a los alrededores, solo vió algunas casas, y un gran edificio que le parecía algo tétrico, con un patio delantero en donde muchos jóvenes uniformados parecían estar entrenando.

Sacó el mapa del bolsillo de su pantalón, intentando ubicarse, con el seño fruncido. Escuchó una especie campana a lo lejos, muy molesta a sus oídos, pero lo ignoró. Por fin pudo dar con el camino correcto, estaba muy cerca del parque, como lo suponía. Guardó el mapa de nuevo en su bolsillo, pero al hacerlo, rozó con la mano el otro de los papeles: los horarios. Los tomó, mientras un grupo pequeño de personas (que se hacía más grande cada vez) salía del edificio, y se propuso leer el de ese día.

Horario de entrada a la escuela: 07:00

Horario de salida a la escuela: 10:00 hs.

Palideció. Miró el reloj que llevaba puesto. 10:03 hs. Y luego desvió la mirada hacia un gran cartel que se alzaba en el edificio donde salían los jóvenes: Escuela de Karakura. Rápidamente, caminó alejándose de allí, escondiéndose en un callejón cercano. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para maldecirse a si mismo por su distracción, porque sintió que unos reiatsu levemente familiares se acercaban, caminando juntos, por la acera frente al callejón. Los observó, escuchando.

...: ¿Realmente creen que estarán bien? Lo extraño -dijo un "entusiasta" chico de pelo marrón, con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos-

...: Tranquilízate, pronto Ichigo-san volverá a golpearte, en cuanto lo saludes cuando regrese -un chico de baja estatura, de pelo azul y corto, con un celular en la mano, observó al anterior con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro-

...: Con lo impulsivo e imprudente que es, me sorprende que los shinigamis no lo hayan enviado de regreso... -dijo indiferentemente uno de ellos, acomodándose las gafas elegantemente-

...: No seas duro con Kurosaki-kun, él seguramente esta haciendo alguna de sus tareas heroicas y... -una pelinaranja con estrellas en los ojos, siguió hablando sola, perdiéndose en sus fantasías-

...: Perdimos a Orihime, entro en el "mundo fantástico de Ichigo" -una chica de aspecto rudo y pelo negro, corto, caminaba detrás de ella mirándola con una mezcla de impaciencia y diversión-

...: Mmmh -el morocho alto y grande, solo se limitó a asentir-

Byakuya los observó, oculto en las sombras. Estaban hablando del shinigami sustituto, pero no tenían novedades de él. Eran un grupo... "pintoresco", pensó. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su instinto dormido se despertó, y la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común: empezó a seguilos, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar, pero no para ser visto.

_Esto es una locura, un noble siguiendo a unos insignificantes humanos de esta manera, este mundo realmente es una mala influencia..._- pensaba para si mismo, pero su cuerpo no parecía responderle a la orden de detenerse, y empezó a escuchar con atención a los humanos.

Tatsuki: Lo único que he sabido de Ichigo es que se marchó corriendo a la Sociedad de Almas, sin dar explicaciones... O por lo menos, eso dijo su padre.

Orihime: Uhmmm... ¿Crees que haya sucedido algo malo allí?

Ishida: No lo creo, seguramente nos habríamos dado cuenta a estas alturas, no? -el quincy hacía gala de su capacidad de razonamiento-

Keigo: No creen que tendrá que ver con ese tal Aizen de nuevo, ¿o si? -la voz le tembló un poco al recordar-

Mizuiro: ¿Él no había sido sellado?

Chad: Así es...

Orihime: Quizás sólo fue a ver a Rukia-san -esas palabras hicieron que el shinigami perseguidor los escuchara, si se podía, con mayor atención-

Tatsuki: Uhmmm... -pensativa- Es probable, aunque no veo porque debería salir corriendo de esa manera solo para verla.

Ishida: Sería algo posible. Él se comporta como un imbécil cuando ella está cerca, más que de costumbre, si es que se puede.

Orihime: ¿Creen que estén saliendo juntos? -su tono de voz era alegre a pesar de sus sentimientos: ella simplemente quería lo mejor para Ichigo, aunque él no estuviera a su lado-

Ishida: Es probable que terminen haciéndolo, aunque con la lentitud de él...

Tatsuki: Eres muy duro con Ichigo.

Ishida: Alguien tiene que serlo -acomodándose los lentes, que reflejaban la luz del sol-

Chad: ...-asintió con la cabeza-

El noble no necesitaba escuchar más, mientras el grupo se alejó, hablando de cosas "humanas". Entre tantas emociones que estaba experimentando ese último tiempo, una se abrió paso como una llama, quemando en su interior: ira. Quería matar al shinigami sustituto, quería cortar su cuerpo en pedacitos con Senbonzakura, y esparcir los restos lejos, lo más lejos posible, de su hermana. Respiró profundamente, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? Esa irracionalidad no era parte de él. Intentó serenarse, soltando un leve bufido, lo único que podía advertir a alguien que lo viera desde fuera de la dura batalla en su interior. Pues claro, había aprendido a cuidar su imagen ante todo.

_Al demonio con tu imagen, tú quieres verlo muerto,¿ verdad?_- una voz burlona retumbaba en su cabeza, probando el límite del noble, como siempre había hecho desde que ellos se "conocieron"...-

_Cállate, Senbonzakura..._-replicó el noble mentalmente, y no obtuvo respuesta: su zampakutô sabía mejor que él (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) que estaba ya en su límite de tolerancia-

Luego de unos minutos, logró recuperar por completo el control de su propio ser, sus emociones fueron cubiertas por su fría capa de indiferencia y sus pensamientos de homicidio acallados completamente. Decidió que mantendría lejos a Rukia y Kurosaki, costara lo que costara, y volvió a la tienda de Urahara, ese paseo había sido suficiente...

* * *

><p>- Soul Society, 13vo escuadrón -<p>

Ukitake: No tienes por qué disculparte, comprendo que la situación no ha sido fácil para ti...

Él solo sonreía, mientras que Rukia, avergonzada por su actitud de la noche anterior, intentaba disculparse por enésima vez, con Ichigo observando la escena, sin intervenir. Aún así, el capitán insistía en que no había nada por lo que hacerlo. Ella suspiró levemente, haciendo una reverencia y agradeciéndole.

Ukitake: Ya, ya, deja de ser tan formal -dejó de sonreír, mirándola fijamente- Ayer me comuniqué con Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san, en el mundo real...

Rukia: ¿En serio? ¿Saben algo? -preguntó esperanzada-

Ukitake: No... -negó con la cabeza lentamente- Pero estarán atentos por si algo sucede. Y Abarai-san tampoco parecía haber encontrado nada que indique donde fue Byakuya cuando hable con él, pero iba a seguir investigando, sería bueno que vayas con él...

Rukia: Tengo deberes aquí en el escuadrón...

Ukitake: Sentarô y Kiyone se encargarán -sonrió amablemente- Solo avísame si hay novedades.

Rukia: ...Arigatô gozaimasu, Ukitake-taichô -se levantó luego de una reverencia, y salió del despacho hacia el escuadrón 6, junto a Ichigo, que la siguió luego de despedirse del peliblanco-

Ukitake: Siempre tan formal... -suspiró-

...: No es de extrañarse sabiendo de donde viene...

Ukitake: Lo que si es extraño que estés aquí a estas horas de la mañana, Kyôraku.

Kyôraku: No seas tan duro conmigo -sonrió levantándose el sombrero y sentándose delante de su viejo amigo- No pude dormir bien hoy.

Ukitake: Entiendo... Tampoco yo...

Kyoraku: Realmente se ha vuelto problemático -sirviéndose un poco de sake que siempre llevaba encima-

Ukitake: ... ¿Dónde crees que esté? -pensativo- No puedo imaginar a donde se dirigió, si es que fue al mundo real...

Kyoraku: No lo se... Desde hace mucho tiempo es complicado saber en que piensa...

Ukitake: Nuestro pequeño alumno siempre fue alguien complicado... -ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, hasta que...-

...: VENGA AQUÍ, BORRACHO BUENO PARA NADA, ¿¡CREE QUE PUEDE ESCAPARSE DE SU TRABAJO TAN FACILMENTE!

Ukitake volteó a ver la silla que estaba en frente a él, pero ya no había nadie. Su amigo era bueno para escapar, y los gritos de Nanao se escuchaban cada vez más lejos. Parecía el comienzo normal del día, pero en un período que prometía resultar de lo mas extraño... 

* * *

><p>- Soul Society, 6to escuadrón -<p>

Rukia: Así que aquí tampoco dejó pistas...

Suspiró pesadamente, mirando hacia el escritorio de su hermano. Ella junto con Ichigo habían ido a ver a Renji, que se encontraba en el despacho de su capitán, que estaba exactamente como lo había dejado la última vez que lo vio.

Renji: ¡Maldición! -gritó, dando un golpe en el escritorio-

Rukia: Tranquilo, no lograras nada de esta forma...

Renji: Lo se, pero... ¿cómo te sentirías si tu capitán desaparece de un día para otro?

Rukia: No te olvides que TU capitán es MI hermano, Renji -un cruce de miradas frías se dio entre los 2 amigos-

Ichigo: Oigan, cálmense -dijo firmemente- ¿Acaso creen que resolverán esto si pelean entre ustedes?

Ambos lo miraron algo sorprendidos, y luego se miraron entre si, algo avergonzados.

Renji: Perdona Rukia, es solo que... -sobándose la nuca-

Rukia: Si, es una situación complicada para ambos, también lo siento -sonrió algo apenada a su mejor amigo, que avanzó y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella lo correspondía-

Ichigo: ... -los miró con el seño fruncido- Bueno, bueno, entonces deberíamos ir a investigar, ¿no Rukia? -la tomó de la mano, alejándola del pelirrojo y rompiendo el abrazo-

Rukia: ¿Eh? –mirando confundida a Ichigo, que seguía con el seño algo fruncido- Claro, zanahoria. Nos vemos, Renji! -yendo hacia la puerta-

Ichigo: ¡Maldita enana! -gritó mientras salía del despacho detrás de ella-

Renji miró con asombro la escena, y luego una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro.

_Solo espero que cuides bien de ella, Ichigo... O yo mismo, junto a Kuchiki-taichô, nos haremos cargo de ti..._

Suspiró pesadamente, y se volvió hacia la montaña de papeleo del escuadrón, que se estaba acumulando peligrosamente.

_Me haré cargo hasta que regrese, taichô... Solo espero que no nos haga esperar demasiado..._

* * *

><p><em><em>

Volviendo de vacaciones ^^ Se que quizás el capítulo no sea tan interesante (aunque me divertí mucho escribiendo la primera parte, jeje), pero quería describir qué sucedía en ambos mundos antes de volcarme a un nuevo "nudo" en la historia. Además, cuando leo fics, me gusta ver este tipo de capítulos, quizás a alguno les guste ^^  
>Y por cierto, la historia publicada ya casi alcanzó a la historia que tengo escrita ^^U Así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir y no atrasarme en las actualizaciones ^^

Hora de los reviews!

**Vv-saya-vV:** Cuanta emoción, jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Pensé que había quedado "demasiado" cursi, jeje ^^U Y si, Yoruichi-san tiene muy, MUY buen gusto ;D Jajaja.  
>Si, realmente me gusto. Me hubiera gustado tener tu ayuda para este capítulo, no se me ocurrió nada mejor y es un desastre -.-<p>

Jajajaja, me encantó el chiste, me hiciste reir mucho xDD Orihime no me gusta ni me disgusta, puedes hacer el chiste :P Gracias por todo ^^/

**kia-kuchiki:** *correspondiendo el abrazo* Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, soy yo la que debería estar agredeciendo ^^/ (Ves? El tiempo pasa volando, jeje) Jajaja, me haces reir, que bueno que te gustara ^^ Byakuya como vagabundo en el parque, no? Jajaja xD Yoruichi-san y Urahara son buenos... en el fondo xD Y si, si Byakuya no se quedara callado, no quiero imaginarme que diria ^^U De nada, tambien te quiero Al fb se ha dicho (? jajaja ^^

**Albii-chan:** Jejeje, más que competencia, será una guerra por Bya-kun ^^U Gracias ^^/ Y gracias por el review también ^^/

**Gabriela:** Muchas gracias ^^ Creo que me plantearé la posibilidad de escribir one-shots, porque me has dado ideas de parejas que realmente me parecen interesantes ^^ Muchas gracias! ^^

**AdrylovesChappy:** Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara!  
>No hay problema ^^ Gracias por volver a escribir aquí! Jajaja, más competencia por Byakuya :P<br>Muchas fantasías? xD  
>Espero que sea de tu agrado ^^ Muchas gracias ^^ Y no encontré un lugar donde vendieran a Byakuya, pero no me daré por vencida! (? Jajaja ^^UU<p>

Hecho! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima ^^ Cuídense! ^^/  
>Nowhere Nox <p>


	9. Aires de tormenta

HJola hola ^^/ Nuevo capítulo, un poco corto ^^U Notas abajo, disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece. Larga vida a Kubo-sensei!

* * *

><p>- 2 semanas después -<p>

- Mundo Real -

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que había llegado a ese lugar... 2 semanas demasiado largas a su parecer. Todavía se mantenía oculto, había memorizado los horarios y los lugares para moverse con libertad, aunque no tuviera nada para hacer. Esa inactividad amenazaba con volverlo loco, pero aún así no podía hacer nada. Ya había recorrido gran parte de la ciudad con sus paseos diarios, ya que no soportaba por mucho tiempo estar en presencia del "sombrerero loco" y el "demonio gato".

No hubo grandes cambios esa semana, nada parecía estar alterado en la Sociedad de Almas, lo que era bueno, pero lo hacía pensar en cuando podría volver. Las únicas novedades que tenía de allí fueron las que Yoruichi y Urahara habían obtenido de la corta visita de shinigami sustituto, que al parecer solo venía a informar a su familia que se ausentaría por un tiempo más en la SS (cosa que no agradó al noble, que sabía que estaría cerca de su hermana sin que el pudiera evitarlo). Fuera de eso, no había cambios, aunque sabía que seguirían buscándolo.

Suspiro, caminando lentamente hacia el parque donde acostumbraba ir todos los días. Era un lugar hermoso, con varios cerezos que le generaban cierta nostalgia, pero lo ayudaban a relajarse y pensar.

Siempre se preguntaba que sería de su familia si el no volvía. Seguramente otra familia los relevaría de su posición entre las 4 casas nobles... No, no podía pensar eso... Lo arreglaría cuando volviera.

Llego al parque y se sentó elegantemente en un banco, contemplando el paisaje, aunque su atención fue levemente desviada hacia unos niños que jugaban en el parque. Los observó sin demasiado interés, mientras ellos corrían, riendo. Había un niño que parecía tener unos 12 o 13 años, que era perseguido por una niña de unos 7 u 8 años.

Niña: Onii-chan, ve mas despacio, eres muy rápido.

Niño: ¡Vamos, vamos! -el niño parecía totalmente concentrado en llegar a un vendedor de helados que se encontraba en el parque- ¡Apresúrate!

Niña: Pero Onii-ch... -tropezó, cayendo sobre el suelo áspero, raspándose las rodillas, y comenzó a llorar-

El hermano se detuvo al instante, escuchando los sollozos de su hermana, y corrió donde ella estaba.

Niño: Déjame ver... -examinó con suavidad la herida- No te preocupes, estarás bien -dijo, poniendo una mano cariñosamente en la cabeza de su hermana- Vamos, te llevare a casa -ayudándola a que trepara en su espalda-

Niña: Pero Onii-chan, tu helado... -decía decaída-

Niño: Volveremos otro día, no te preocupes. -sonrió tiernamente, intentando animarla- ¡Y prometo comprarte un gran helado de fresa!

Niña: ¿En serio? -sonrió feliz, aferrándose más a su hermano- ¡Arigatô, Onii-chan!

Así se alejaron lentamente, riendo juntos, ante la mirada del noble, que parecía reflejar cierta nostalgia.

_¿Sabes por qué los hermanos mayores nacen primero? ¡Lo hacen para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán detrás de él!_

Soltó un bufido. Otra vez las pesadas palabras del sustituto. Pero aun así siguió mirando a los niños que cada vez estaban más lejos, con un extraña sensación en el pecho que el no sabía identificar, pero a la que no puso demasiada atención (como siempre hacía). Se quedó allí durante algunas horas, contempló el atardecer y luego volvió a la tienda.

Otro largo día había terminado en el mundo humano... 

* * *

><p>- Soul Society, Mansión Kuchiki -<p>

...: ...por lo tanto, y en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, esa es la decisión del consejo de la familia Kuchiki. Esperamos contar con su total colaboración, Rukia-sama.

Rukia miraba a ese grupo de ancianos que tanto respeto inspiraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en shock. No podían estar diciendo lo que ella creía que decían...

Rukia: U-Ustedes quieren... que yo... ocupe el lugar de nii-sama? -pregunto lentamente, con cierta dificultad. Le parecía absurdo a sus oídos, pero...-

Anciano 1: Hai, mientras su hermano no se encuentre aquí, usted deberá hacerse cargo del puesto de cabeza de la familia Kuchiki.

Rukia: P-Pero... -intentó serenarse un poco- No se mucho sobre las tareas que realizaba nii-sama...

Anciano 2: No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de guiarte en el proceso.

Anciano 3: No te pediríamos esto si no tuviéramos opción -dijo con una sonrisa amable (una de las pocas en la sala), que tranquilizó un poco a la shinigami- Realmente es importante, el clan Kuchiki es fuerte, pero no puede sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo sin un líder. Tendrá que hacerlo, por el bien de la familia, Rukia-sama.

Rukia: ...de acuerdo -suspiro y luego asintió con seguridad, mirando a los ancianos-

Anciano 2: De acuerdo, estas son tus actividades, deberás combinarlas con tu trabajo de teniente y...

Y así empezó una larga, larga mañana, llena de explicaciones, indicaciones y mareos para la pequeña shinigami, que intentaba captar cada cosa que le decían. A lo único que tuvo que negarse fue a usar el kenseikan y la bufanda de su hermano, alegando que él era el único que podía utilizarlos, y que sería una falta de respeto hacia él si los usara. Los ancianos del consejo estuvieron de acuerdo, y para cuando concluyó la junta, Rukia ya había sido nombrada oficialmente la nueva cabeza de la familia Kuchiki, noticia que se esparció por el Sereitei a toda velocidad.

Esto le ocasionó demasiada incomodidad a Rukia, pero estaba haciendo eso por su hermano, no importaba cuantas miradas, reverencias o responsabilidades tuviera que afrontar. 

* * *

><p>- Rukongai Oeste, Distrito 1, Juninran -<p>

Y así como la noticia se había propagado por el Sereitei, lentamente también fue haciéndose conocer por el Rukongai, generando muchos rumores, principalmente en los primeros distritos.

Ese día, dos hombres se encontraban paseando por las tranquilas, y a esas horas de la noche solitarias, calles del distrito 1, sin saber que una sombra se cernúa sobre ellos...

Hombre 1: ¿Te has enterado de las nuevas noticias del Sereitei? -preguntó uno sin demasiado interés-

Hombre 2: Siempre hay noticias nuevas... ¿Cuáles exactamente? –parecía aburrido-

Hombre 1: Las de la familia Kuchiki.

Noble 2: Oh, si -sonrío socarronamente- ¿Quién no se ha enterado? La chica es la nueva novedad entre las familias nobles.

Hombre 1: ¿Pero porque habrán tomado esa decisión?

Hombre 2: Esa chica como cabeza de la familia Kuchiki... Si para ellos solo debe ser una simple rata del Rukongai… -dijo con cierta molestia-

Hombre 1: Si... Es algo extraño, ¿crees que habrá sucedido algo con el líder anterior?

Ambos hombres callaron de repente, mientras notaban que una sombra los envolvía más y más. Antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra, lo sintieron: una ira desmedida que parecía estar más allá de todo. Cayeron al piso, y antes de que sus cuerpos tocaran el suelo, ambos estaban muertos, ante la mirada enloquecida de unos ojos rojos y penetrantes.

...: Así que la familia Kuchiki tiene sus trucos para no caer, ¿eh? ¡Entonces tendré que encargarme de todos y cada una de las leyes que lo protegen! ¡Curaré a toda la nobleza de su enfermizo orgullo, los haré pagar por lo que me hicieron! ¡YA VERÁN!

Akamaru rio frenéticamente, con locura, sin contener su reiatsu que cada vez era más oscuro, mientras apuntaba con su espada manchada de sangre al Sereitei, su próximo objetivo.

* * *

><p>Listo ^^ Se que es un poco corto u.u Es que la historia y lo que publiqué están exactamente por el mismo lugar ya, y me cuesta un poco escribir ^^U Pero no quería dejar de actualizar, aunque sea corto ^^ Ah, y si quieren dejar un comentario sobre como les gustaría que siguiera la historia, sería genial ^^ Finalmente, tiene que gustarles a ustedes el fic ^^<p>

Hora de los reviews!

**kia-kuchiki:**Arigatô ^^/ Supuse que te parecería entretenida la última parte ;D Jajaja, algún día Byakuya tenía que dejarse llevar por su instinto, no? ^^ Y no, no tengo pensado dejar a Rukia viuda... por ahora ^^ Jajaja, celosos, celosos everywhere xD Nos vemos en fb ;D Ja ne!

**Albii-chan:**Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba, pero no se, me pareció gracioso xD Byakuya's War (? Jejeje, gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo ^^

**Vv-saya-vV:** Que bueno que te gusten ^^ Bya-kun esta siendo influenciado por el mundo humano (? xD No te preocupes, todavía no le hará nada. No me imagino como sería pelear contra Byakuya... Creo que no podría xDD Senbonzakura rulez xD  
>Jajaja, no hay problema, estaré esperando ;D<br>Espero que te guste el capítulo ^^ Y si, de ahora en más, va a ser más interesante ;D Gracias por todo!

Nos vemos la próxima! ^^/  
>Nowhere Nox!<p> 


	10. Ataque! El Gotei 13 en peligro?

Notas al final, como siempre. No me maten ^^U

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo! 

* * *

><p>- Mundo Humano -<p>

Byakuya se encontraba en el patio trasero de la tienda de Urahara. Odiaba estar allí, pero una ligera lluvia se había desatado sobre la ciudad, lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarle las ganas de salir a caminar. Refugiado bajo el techo, se dio cuenta de que ese clima lo tranquilizaba, le ayudaba a pensar. Deseaba que nadie lo molestara...

...: Byakuya-bo!

...pero era imposible. Hizo caso omiso a la voz, inclusive cuando su portadora se sentó a su lado, con un gran vaso de leche en sus manos.

Yoruichi: Hey Byakuya...

Byakuya: ...Qué? -la miró sin interés durante medio segundo, y luego volvió a dirigir su atención a la lluvia, que parecía haber aumentado-

Yoruichi: Nada en absoluto, solo me preguntaba como te encontrabas... Has pasado tanto tiempo fuera que me cuesta encontrar un momento para hablar con mi pequeño discípulo...

Byakuya: ...Es la idea -dijo fríamente, sin mirarla-

Yoruichi: Oye, ¡eres demasiado grosero! -lo observó, pero este no parecía reaccionar- Byakuya...

El susodicho no contestó. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del patio de la tienda, y había nostalgia en sus ojos. La misma mirada que había visto en el parque la primera noche del ex noble en el mundo humano.

Yoruichi: ... -miró la lluvia seriamente, en silencio-

Byakya: ¿Hay novedades? -preguntó sin cambiar su expresión-

Yoruichi: -mirándolo, algo sorprendida- N-No... Ukitake no se ha comunicado de nuevo, e Ichigo... -el noble frunció el seño ante el nombre del shinigami sustituto, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la mujer-gato- ...todavía no ha vuelto.

Byakuya: ...-solo guardó silencio-

Yoruichi: Ya han pasado 2 semanas... Deberías volver...

Byakuya: Eso esta fuera de discusión -un poco más molesto- No lo han encontrado aún...

Yoruichi solo suspiró, era imposible razonar con el cuando estaba tan convencido de su decisión. Se puso de pie para regresar al interior de la tienda.

Yoruichi: Algún día tendrás que tomar el mando de la situación, si es que quieres volver... -no obtuvo reacción, así que decidió continuar, de pie en el marco de la puerta- Ah, Ichigo no tiene la culpa de que tu hermana se fije en él...

La mirada que obtuvo la mujer después de esa frase, fue la más fría que Byakuya pudo formar en ese momento, lo que le sacó una pequeña risa a Yoruichi: ella realmente se divertía molestándolo, pero a su vez, quería que se enfrentara a sus sentimientos, para hacerlo entrar en razón antes que Ichigo terminara hecho pedacitos.

Yoruichi: Ya sabes, quizás hasta pudiera convertirse en tu cuñ... -el ojigrís endureció más su mirada, preparado para contestarle, pero vio la mirada de la mujer, que estaba clavaba en un punto del horizonte, con el seño profundamente fruncido- Qué...?

Byakuya siguió su mirada hacia donde ella estaba mirando, y lo vio: unas nubes negras como la noche, se acumulaban en el extremo oeste de la ciudad, y se veían rayos rojos que caían por todos lados allí. Se quedaron mirando el espectáculo en silencio, y luego de unos segundos escucharon cientos de gritos, uno detrás de otro, gritos que cualquier shinigami reconocería en cualquier lugar: la ciudad se estaba infestando de hollows. 

* * *

><p>- Soul Society, Sereitei, Mansion Kuchiki -<p>

...: ¡Maldición! -dijo lo suficientemente alto para desahogarse, pero no para que la escucharan, tirando hacia la otra punta de la habitación una hebilla de plata-

Rukia Kuchiki había estado intentando peinarse durante un largo tiempo, pero su cabello simplemente no parecía querer obedecerla. Tampoco le importaba demasiado, pero el protocolo le exigía una presentación demasiado pomposa para su gusto, lo cual requería un peinado más elaborado que sus rebeldes mechones de pelo al viento. ¡A ella no le interesaba eso! Ella solo se arreglaba rápidamente por las mañanas, y mantenerse de esa forma no le costaba mucha energía. Pero ahora "debía dar el ejemplo", como le habían dicho el consejo de la familia Kuchiki.

Comenzó a preguntarse como su hermano podía tolerar a ese grupo de severos ancianos que solo repartían órdenes a diestra y siniestra, hasta que escucho unos suaves toques en la puerta. Reacciono automáticamente, con un débil "adelante", pero nadie entró a la habitación. Extrañada, fue a ver quien era, sin darse cuenta que un reiatsu había aparecido en su habitación.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, 2 brazos la rodearon firmemente, y una voz le hablo al oído, produciendo que se sobresaltara.

...: No deberías estar tirando cosas por ahí, no es propio de nobles, enana... -dijo la voz suavemente, sin soltarla-

Ella se relajó al instante, suspiró levemente y después miro sobre su hombro, algo molesta.

Rukia: No deberías entrar por las ventanas a habitaciones ajenas, no es de caballeros, baka.

Ichigo: Dame un respiro -yendo a recoger la hebilla- Desde que te convertiste en "esto"... –poniéndola en su mano- ...me cuesta 3 veces mas poder entrar a la mansión. -dijo, con un dejo de molestia-

Rukia: Tonto, si avisaras con anticipación podría permitirte un ingreso rápido, pero tú insistes en llegar de improviso cada vez que vuelves de investigar -tomando la hebilla con fiereza, se encaminó luego para sentarse frente al espejo, siguiendo con su difícil labor-

Ichigo la miró durante unos minutos: era fuerte, pero aun así era lo más delicado que había en ese lugar, y en cualquier otro. Rio un poco al ver los esfuerzos de la shinigami, que luchaba con la hebilla, sin que pareciera haber posibilidades de victoria. Se acercó y sentó detrás de ella, tomando el instrumento que tantos problemas le causaba.

Ichigo: Te arrancaras todos los cabellos si sigues así -alisó un poco el pelo de ella, acariciando suavemente su cabeza y con un movimiento limpio recogió su pelo en un elegante rodete -

Rukia: I-Ichigo -dijo, entre sorprendida y sonrojada- Cómo es que tú...

Ichigo: ¿Qué puedo decir? -se encogió de hombros, quitándola importancia- Aprendí algunos trucos cuidando de Yuzu y Karin -guiñó un ojo, aprovechando la situación para besar lentamente el cuello de la shinigami-

Rukia: I...chigo... -la shinigami se dejó llevar casi automáticamente, mientras disfrutaba el beso, cerrando los ojos-

Ichigo: Rukia... -rio un poco, separándose de ella unos centímetros, haciendo un gran esfuerzo- Llegarás tarde al escuadrón -dijo con resignación, y se levantó-

Ella, sonrojada y algo avergonzada, hizo lo mismo y habló severamente.

Rukia: ¡Sal, tengo que cambiarme! -señalando la puerta-

Ichigo: P-Pero, si me ven, ¡me sacarán a las patadas!

Rukia: …De acuerdo, ¡ven! -lo arrastró de la mano hasta una puerta en la pared trasera de su habitación, abriéndola- ¡Entra ahí!

Ichigo: A...re...? -shockeado- ¡Es tu armario!

Rukia: ¿Tienes una solución mejor, zanahoria? -él no respondió, solo refunfuñó por lo bajo, entrando- ¡Y no vayas a espiar, pervertido!

Ichigo: Oye, no dig... -no tuvo tiempo de terminar, antes de que la puerta se cerrara en su cara- Maldita enana...

Rukia: Por lo menos esta vez fuiste tú el que no completó la frase -rio divertida, quitándose el traje que usaba para estar en la mansión, y yendo hacia su futón, donde tenía ya preparado su traje de shinigami-

Ichigo intentaba desviar sus pensamientos hacia temas sin importancia, pero aun así no podía evitar imaginar que pasaba del otro lado de esa estúpida puerta.

_Después dices que no eres pervertido, rey..._ -dijo una voz doble, parecida a la suya, en su interior-

_Cállate, maldito..._ -Ya era suficiente con su propia imaginación, no necesitaba a su hollow interno-

_Vamos, echa un vistazo, no te hará daño y ella no se enterará...-_insistía Ogichi-

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza en un intento de aclararse, sin darse cuenta que había tocado levemente la puerta, abriéndola unos milímetros, lo suficiente para avistar a la shinigami que se encontraba de espaldas, en ropa interior, acomodando su traje para ponérselo. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la observaban, tomó el traje y comenzó a ponérselo, hasta que 2 manos comenzaron a acariciarle suavemente su cintura, mientras sentía un beso en la espalda.

Rukia: I-Ichigo, n-no... -muy sonrojada- Pervertido... -dijo sin demasiada fuerza-

Ichigo: Lo lamento, no pude contenerme... -mientras acariciaba su vientre, haciendo que ella se estremeciera bajo su tacto- No veo que hagas nada por detenerme... -provocando que ella se sonrojara aun más-

Rukia: B-Baka... -arqueándose hacia atrás, para besarlo suavemente-

Así, los besos se intensificaron un poco, y el fuego fue abriéndose paso entre el amor que querían transmitirse. Siguió aumentando, hasta que sintieron una explosión a lo lejos que los obligó a separarse, y escucharon pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

...: Rukia-sama!

Rukia: ¡Ya lo se, iré enseguida! -gritó hacia la puerta, para luego darse vuelta, mirando a Ichigo, que se preparaba para salir por la misma ventana por la que había entrado-

Ichigo: Eso fue inoportuno, enana -dijo con una media sonrisa- Terminaremos esto luego, ¡me adelantaré! -saliendo-

Rukia: Ichigo... -suspiró, apresurándose a cambiarse, y lo siguió- Baka...

Corrió, usando shunpo hacia su escuadrón, viendo una gran nube de humo que se alzaba sobre el Sereitei, producto de la explosión pensó, bajo unas nubes negras y recientes, que se habían formado en el cielo. Comenzó a llover, mientras ella seguía avanzando.

_Nii-sama..._

* * *

><p>Gomene gomene gomene! No me alcanzan las palabras para pedir disculpas! Tardé demasiado, y como si fuera poco es bastante corto el capítulo. Y algo más por lo que deberían asesinarme: tuve que decidir entre subir el fic sin contestar los reviews, o no subirlo. Aquí el resultado, no puedo contestarlos ahora (igualmente no quita que lo hare en breve! Aunque sea por MP ^^).<p>

Con respecto al capítulo, es una introducción a los próximos acontecimientos, mezclado con un poco de IchiRuki interrumpido con algo de maldad de mi parte (? ¡No me maten! ^^UUU

Nos vemos la próxima, gracias de verdad a todos los que leen, son mi inspiración :D  
>Nowhere Nox! (pasando a la velocidad de la luz!)<p> 


	11. Nieve y pétalos, bailando!

Hiiiii Volví (como siempre, no me iré ^^U) un poco tarde, pero bueno, estoy intentando subir los 2 capítulos que siguen juntos. Aquí les dejo el primero ^^ Notas abajo!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, un genio como pocos

* * *

><p>- Mundo Real -<p>

...: Urahara-san! Yoruichi-san!

Tres personas corrían a toda velocidad hacia la tienda de Urahara, obligando a Byakuya a retirarse a una habitación donde no pudieran verlo.

La tormenta que se había formado en el horizonte ahora estaba casi encima de ellos, y los hollows estaban apareciendo cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Si esto seguía así...

Ishida: ...la cuidad será destruida! ¡No somos suficientes para defenderlo todo! -algo molesto por su impotencia ante la situación-

Inoue: ¡Onegai, ayúdennos a defender la ciudad! -dijo bajando la cabeza, mientras Chad miraba la escena-

Yoruichi y Urahara se miraron entre si unos segundos antes de asentir, con una mirada significativa.

Yoruichi: Aún así, es una ciudad grande, y la cantidad de hollows creció demasiado...

Urahara: Si mis cálculos no fallan, entre ustedes podrán defender un 25% de la ciudad. Nosotros nos encargaremos de un 50%...

Inoue: ¿Y el otro 25%?

Yoruichi: Intentaré conseguir ayuda por otro lado -mirando levemente a Urahara- Hagan su mejor esfuerzo, lograremos la menor cantidad de daño posible.

Ishida: ¿Menor...cantidad de daños? -el quincy suspiró- Y Kurosaki sigue desaparecido, justo ahora...

Urahara: Concéntrense en lo que deban hacer, intentaremos contactar con la sociedad de almas.

Chad: ¡De acuerdo, vámonos!

El moreno salió corriendo, seguido por sus dos amigos, dejando al dúo de la tienda.

Urahara: No hay opción... -suspiró, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en los labios- Parece que tendremos que luchar otra vez... -mirando su bastón, que emitía un aura más pesada- Tranquila, Benihime. -mirando a Yoruichi- Me llevare a Tesai y los demás. Alcánzame luego -sonrió una vez mas y se retiró-

Yoruichi fue hasta la habitación donde Byakuya, dispuesta a pedirle colaboración. Él se encontraba sentado, de espaldas a la puerta.

Yoruichi: Byakuya...

Byakuya: No lo haré -dijo con una voz cortante, lo que produjo que la mujer se detuviera, mirándole la espalda-

Yoruichi: Pero, Byakuya…

Byakuya: No. No echaré a perder todo por lo que me he ocultado este tiempo -dijo indiferentemente, en tono monocorde-

Yoruichi: ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta de que esto solo puede venir de la mano de Akamaru! -ya completamente molesta por la actitud del noble-

Byakuya: En ese caso no actuaré hasta confirmarlo.

Yoruichi: ¿Y la gente que morirá mientras tu "esperas"?

Byakuya: Oh... ¿cuando te volviste tan sentimental? -dijo con una nota de ironía en la voz-

Yoruichi: ... -se dirigió hacia la puerta- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan idiota? -y salió pegando un portazo-

El noble miro hacia atrás unos segundos, hacia la puerta, y el portazo quedo resonando en sus oídos. Luego volvió a la posición que estaba, quedando inmóvil. ¿Esa simple acción por parte de ella lo hizo dudar? No, no era ser. Él estaba donde tenía que estar... Pronto sabría si lo que sucedía era por obra de Akamaru, y actuaría... Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos...

Un recuerdo paso fugazmente por su memoria: un parque, 2 hermanos... Frunció el seño profundamente, molesto, una vez más, consigo mismo. Pero permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar: no cambiaría de opinión.

* * *

><p>- Soul Society -<p>

Rukia corría por lo que parecía el único sendero del Sereitei libre de hollows, que ya habían invadido el lugar. La razón por la cual esa zona estaba limpia, era obvia: podía sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo por todo el lugar. Sabía que el pelinaranja estaba abriendo un camino al 13vo escuadrón, y no se equivocaba: logró divisarlo a lo lejos, luchando con varios hollows.

Rukia: Mae, Sode no Shirayuki! Sugi no Mai, Hakuren! -apuntó hacia donde estaba el chico, que solo atinó a correrse torpemente del camino de la avalancha de nieve, que destruyó los hollows que faltaban para divisar la entrada del 13vo escuadrón-

Ichigo: ¡Maldita enana, casi me congelas! -gritó con molestia-

Rukia: ¡Idiota, si salías congelado sería culpa tuya por no esquivarlo! -pasando por su lado, entrando a su escuadrón- Date prisa!

Ichigo: Tsk, ¡espérame! -la siguió, dejarían esa pelea para otro momento-

En cuanto entraron, se dieron cuenta de que la situación empeoraba cada vez con más rapidez: había hollows por todos lados, algunos techos caídos, arboles incendiados... Aún así, los shinigamis se esforzaban por mantener a sus enemigos a la raya, defendiendo el lugar. Rukia se dirigió a uno de los reclutas.

Rukia: ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Ukitake-taichô!

El recluta, que estaba concentrado en las batallas, solo señaló hacia el techo del escuadrón. Allí lo vieron: una cabellera blanca que se agitaba mientras su portador daba espadazos a diestra y siniestra. Rukia e Ichigo subieron con unos pocos saltos.

Rukia: ¡Taichô!

Ukitake: Kuchiki, Kurosaki-san, ¿están bien? -dijo cortando el aire con su zanpakutô, matando a otro hollow- Sentí sus reiatsus acercarse.

Ichigo: Estamos bien, pero… ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Ukitaka: Akamaru... -dijo con pesar, mirando a Rukia- Al parecer entró en el Sereitei, pero según los informes, su reiatsu cambió: ahora es mucho más oscuro... –suspiró levemente- Eso es lo que esta atrayendo a los hollows desde Hueco Mundo...

Ichigo: Eso quiere decir que esto no terminará hasta que acabemos con él -dijo, aferrando la empuñadura de su zanpakutô con más fuerza-

Ukitake: Exactamente... -mirando a Rukia, que tenía la cabeza gacha- ¿Vas a ir, Kuchiki?

Rukia: ¿Qué? -levanto la cabeza ante esa pregunta, mirando al capitán primero dudando y luego con seguridad- Hai, si me lo permite, me gustaría encargarme personalmente del asunto -dijo seria-

Ukitake: De acuerdo... Kurosaki-san, sé que lo harás de todos modos, pero ve con ella.

Ichigo: No tienes que decirlo dos veces -dijo, también serio-

Rukia: Nos vemos luego, Ukitake-taichô -mientras saltaba al suelo y salía del escuadrón, seguida por Ichigo-

Ukitake los miro unos segundos mientras se alejaban, antes de seguir peleando.

_Una batalla por el orgullo, eh? ...Como aquella vez...Quizas ahora puedas entender a Kaien, Kuchiki-san..._

* * *

><p>- Mundo real -<p>

Todos estaban ha divididos, encargándose de los hollows que atacaban sin piedad la ciudad. Estaban consiguiendo buenos resultados en la mayoría del lugar, Benihime silbaba sin pausa, los rayos del shunkô aparecían y desaparecían, mil flechas se veían cada segundo en el aire, acompañado del baile de las hadas y de los destellos del brazo del diablo... pero aún así no era suficiente. El lado oeste de la ciudad estaba siendo atacado sin piedad, y Yoruichi, que también protegía el lado sur, no podía moverse más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

_Tsk... No dejan de aparecer, son demasiados_ -pensaba para si misma-

Tan sumida estaba en esos pensamientos, mientras peleaba con 5 hollows a la vez, que no notó como 3 menos grande detrás de ella cargaban sus ceros, apuntándole.

Yoruichi: Byakuya... idiota... -dijo resignada, dándose vuelta de golpe, para darse cuenta que los ceros venían hacia ella- ¡Tsk!

...: ¿Me llamabas?

La voz gruesa y tranquila, que ella ya reconocía fácilmente, se abrió paso entre el sonido de los ceros, que explotaron en el aire cuando colisionaron con una muralla inquebrantable de color rosa, un muro de pétalos de cerezo. La mujer giró hacia un costado, primero sorprendida, y luego con una sonrisa socarrona.

Yoruichi: Tardaste mucho, Byakuya-bo.

Byakuya: Eso es discutible, viniendo de alguien tan lento que no puede esquivar un par de ceros -dijo indiferentemente, con los ojos cerrados-

Yoruichi: Todavía no está confirmado que esto sea por Akamaru...

Byakuya: Es por él, y así no lo fuera... Un noble no puede quedarse sentado mientras este tipo de cosas sucede, ¿no?

En ese momento, Yoruichi lo vio: si bien Byakuya no sonreía (nunca lo hacía), una chispa iluminaba sus ojos, un brillo que no había visto hacia semanas... no, hacia años no veía esa misma determinación en su rostro...

Yoruichi: ¡Vamos a limpiar este lugar, Byakuya! -gritó con seguridad-

Byakuya: Eso es evidente -dijo arrogantemente, dándole la espalda- Vigilaré el lado oeste -dijo, y desapareció con shunpo a toda velocidad-

Yoruichi miró unos segundos el lugar a donde Byakuya había ido, y no tardó en ver un remolino de pétalos rosas bailando a toda prisa, cortando el aire y brillando como nunca lo habían hecho.

_Él regresó... Realmente regresó..._-pensó Yoruichi, antes de encarar a los hollows que amenazaban, inútilmente, con rodearla- SHUNKÔ!

* * *

><p>De a poco va empezando la acción ^^ Espero que no sea muy lento para ustedes ^^UU<br>Ahora, contestaré los reviews, desde el capítulo 9 ^^ A los que no tengan cuenta, de los dejaré aquí abajo. A los que tengan, les responderé por MP (para no dejar tantos texto aquí ^^).

**kia-kuchiki:**Te respondo por MP... o por fb xDD Por cierto, este capítulo surgió ayer a la noche, mientras tu insistías con cierto tema que no nombraré por aquí *sonrojada* Jajaja ;D

**Albii-chan:**Por MP ^^

**Vv-saya-vV:**Por MP, que van a ser extensos xD

**Otonashi Saya:**Aquí lo tienes ^^ Espero te guste ^^

**Gabriela:**Creo que para cuando leas esto, tendrá un capítulo doble de nuevo xD Gracias por seguir aquí ^^/

**Kureimy:**Por MP ^^

**lovetamaki1:**Por MP ^^

**Laura:**Jajaja, no eres la primera que pregunta por el lemmon xD Sorprise, sorprise (? xDD Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar ^^

GRACIAS A TODOS! De verdad, muchas gracia de corazon ^^  
>Me retiro ^^ Adiós!<br>Nowhere Nox


End file.
